A London Experience
by coolemma1995
Summary: A love and sad story about Francis Patricks.
1. Chapter 1!

**Draco's P.O.V**

****

"Draco sweet heart!" my mother called.

"What do you want!?" I ask.

"Go to the store and pick up a few things okay?"

"Is that not what we have house elves for?" I ask. _**Hah**__**Got**__** you there.**_

"They are all out shopping and getting ready for the party tomorrow night. Please just go!" She says. 'For the love of merlin why can't she go herself '

"Fine! I'll go. Give me the money and the list." She hands it to me and I'm out the door.I finish up unpacking everything up and suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder.

"umm hi, I was wondering if you could help me out?" a voice asks.

"Uhh what do you want?" I ask not even looking at her. But then i do. _**And wow. She's **__**defiantly**__** go**__**o**__**d for **__**a shag**__** or two.**_

"Umm I'm on vacation, and I suppose to go shopping, but I only have Canadian money. Could you possibly tell me how much all of this would be in Canadian?" she asks. _**Wow. Not one thing she is wearing matches. Except it looks good. She looks... wait what am **__**I**__** doing! **__**I'm**__** thee Draco Malfoy! **__**I**__** don't think girls are beautiful! **__**I**__** think they are hot and sexy and... **__**Oh**__** what is wrong with me?**_

"Umm yeah sure." _**what are you doing Draco! You don't help people.**_

"It looks to be about this much"i say taking out the money she will need from her hand and placing it in her other hand.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" she says.

"Umm do you maybe want help carrying this home?" I ask. _**Oh my lord what are you saying! Stop right now and you will be able to leave with some of your dignity! **__**This**__** is somethin**__**g**__** Potter would do!**_

"Thanks for the offer. But..." _**She can see right through your fakeness. She's going to say no. Don't bother her any more she's not interested!**_

"I have a car. Maybe you could help me carry this to it though?"**_Hmm maybe she is interested_**.

"Sure!" I say oddly enthusiastically. _**What is wrong with you! **__**All**__** of your hard work to maintain a certain status, and its all going to shit! You've only talked to this girl for 5 minutes!**_After I help unload everything into the trunk she says

"Thank you so much!" _**Oh my Merlin **__**I**__** am giv**__**ing in.**_

"No problem. What's your name by the way?" I ask. _**I don't care. **__**Why**__** am **__**I**__** doing this!**_

"Oh it's Frankie"

"My names Draco Malfoy." I said and then I walked away. _**Hah. That will keep me on her mind. Maybe **__**i**__** should have asked her to the party tomorrow night. No. Stop. Just go with Pansy so you can have **__**a good**__** shag.**_

**

* * *

Frankie's POV**

"Francis! Hurry up or else we are going to miss the plane! And I will not let you ruin another vacation missy!"

"Calm down nutcase! If any one is going to make us late it's going to be you guys. My stuff is already in the car!" I yelled down stairs to my father.

"Oh. Well just get in the car then!!" he could never admit it when he was wrong. We were going on vacation to England. I had no idea what I was going to do for the whole summer in a different country, but I might as well make the best of it. We got on the plane and I put on my iPod and I fall asleep. Dreaming of all of the so attractive boys, my friend Sarah said I would meet. _**Just to fill you in, **__**I'm**__** 16, with brown hair and eyes. I **__**don't**__** think **__**I'm**__** very pretty, but hell, who does these days? I hate the name Francis. So for the love of whatever god you believe in, do not call me that. Just call me Frankie.**_ My older brother smacking me in the arm awakened me.

"FRANKIE!! Come on get up!! We're here!!!"

'Uhh. My dream was just getting good.' I say to myself.We get in the taxi and my mother tells the driver where to take us. I'm clearly not listening.

"Mom which hotel are we staying in?"

"For the 50th time Francis, we are staying with your aunt and uncle!" She hadn't told me that once. _**Anyhow, we get out of the cab and wow. **__**It's**__** absolutely amazing. The house is huge. I can already tell this is going to be a great trip.**_ All I see is my aunt running towards me and my brother.

"Francis! Thomas! My how you've grown!" _**wow imagine that, two people growing up in 7 years!**_

"Hi, Aunt Gretchen." We both say in unison.

"Go upstairs and unpack you two! We've got a lot to catch up on!" she says.I come down stairs form a half an hour of unpacking and my mother runs up to me and whispers in my ear

"Honey, take this money and list and go to the grocery store. I want you to do this since your Aunt Gretchen is being so sweet and allowing us to stay here!"

"But mom! Why can't Tommy do it!?"

"Because I asked you to."_**My god.**__**It's**__** like that was her answer for everything.**_ I grab the keys to the car _**(I**__** got my license early.)**_ and leave the house. I get to the grocery store and pick up each item my mother put on that list. But I look and the prices. Then I look at the money in my hands. My mother gave me Canadian money. _**Oh god what do I do?**_ I look in front of me and there is a blonde boy who looks about my age. I pat him on the shoulder.

"Umm hi I was wondering if you could help me out?" I ask. He turns around and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Uhh what do you want?" he asks. _**Very rudely may I point **__**out.**_

"Umm I'm on vacation, and I suppose to go shopping, but I only have Canadian money. Could you possibly tell me how much all of this would be in Canadian?" _**wow I wish I **__**hadn't**__** of said that. I wish I had just asked someone who worked here. He just stands there looking at me. What is he staring at?**_

"Umm yeah sure. It looks to be about this much" he says and takes pulls out the amount of money I should use.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" I say.

"Umm do you maybe want help carrying this home?" he asks politely.

"Thanks for the offer. But I have a car. Maybe you could help me carry this to it though?"

"Sure!" he says oddly enthusiastically. He takes me to the car and helps me unload everything into the trunk.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"No problem. What's your name by the way?" he asks

"Oh its Frankie"

"My names Draco Malfoy." he says. And with that, he walks away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankie's POV**

I drove home with that very attractive blonde boy on my mind.When I got home, I handed my mom the groceries and headed up stairs with a smile on my face.They all looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces.Aunt Gretchen came up stairs and knocked on my door

"Come in!" I said gladly letting her in.

"You seem happy! Did you by any chance meet a boy?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah" I said as though it were nothing.

"Well I know every boy in town. So tell me his name and Ill let you know if he's acceptable." She said.

"Draco Malfoy. He is just absolutely the most-" I was cut off.

"Malfoy?! Oh no Francis he is not someone you want to be hanging around with. He is a boy that has well to say this nicely, been with every girl in town that is his age! And even some who are older!" she said.I sat there in disbelief. This could not be the boy who was sweet enough to offer to help me carry my bags home.

"But that can't be true! He's not like that" I said hoping she would admit what she said was a lie.

"I'm sorry dear but it's true. So please don't see him again. I don't want you getting hurt." She said and walked out of the room.I sat on my bed and tried to drain out what my aunt had just said. But I couldn't. It was stuck. I ran downstairs.

"TOMMY, quidditch?"

"Hell yeah!" he said with our mother looking at him like he was nuts.We played until it was too dark that we couldn't see the quaffles anymore.

"Mom I'm going for a walk!" I yelled walking out the door.I walked for about 5 minutes when I heard someone call out

"Frankie?!"It was…

* * *

I turned around and saw Draco. He came running over. 

"Hey Frankie! How's it going?" he asked.

"Oh it's good. How about you?" I asked. Still with the thoughts of **'he's been with every girl in town his age'**

"It's alright. So how are you liking England so far?" he asked,

"Well I haven't really gotten to see anything. I've been playing quidditch with my brother all day so I haven't gotten a chance to get out." I said.

"Well than I guess that means we are going sight seeing tomorrow?" he asked.

"You mean, like just you and me?" I asked hoping to get a yes.

"Of course!" he said sweetly. The moonlight shined on his face so perfectly._** How could I possibly say no?**_

"Alright. What time?" I asked.

"Can I pick you up at 9? That way we have more time to spend together." He said smiling. I knew Aunt Gretchen was wrong.

"Sure. Well I'd better head back before they start to worry. See you tomorrow?!" I said knowing the answer.

"Oh okay. How about I walk you back so I can make sure you get home safe?" he asked. _**Oh gosh who knew I could fall for someone so easily?**_

"Thanks Draco. I would really appreciate that!"We talked about quidditch most of the way back. I learned that he was a seeker for his school team. Before I knew it, we were at my front door.

"Thank you Draco. Even though it was a short walk, I had good time tonight." I said.

"If you though that was good, you just wait to see what I have planned for tomorrow" he said. I smiled. As I was about to turn away to go inside he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Frankie" he said. And once again walked away, leaving only him on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frankie's POV**

My alarm went off at 6:45am. I hurried to get up and I hopped in the shower.As I washed my body with my tropical paradise shower gel, all I could think of was Draco. What if Gretchen was right? What if he did this with all of the girls? I suddenly felt so used. But I decided to ignore him and give him a fare chance,_** what could I possibly lo**__**se?**_As soon as I got out of the shower I dried my self off with my towel and dried my hair with my wand. I don't usually use my wand for simple things, but today was different. Today I was going out with Draco Malfoy.I searched through my closet to find something perfect. Ahh, there it was. It was a turquoise tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. I wore the same shade of turquoise and white flip flops as well.It wasn't fancy but I thought it would be great for today. I looked at the clock and it said 8:00. So I decided to go watch some TV until Draco got here. I turned it on to find that there was about an hour left of the muggle movie 'The Notebook' so I thought that was awfully lucky. I never really saw why this movie made people cry. I personally thought it to be a happy movie. Just as the credits start to roll by, so do the tears down my face. _**What's wrong with me!? Then not even 10 seconds later the doorbell rang. I went to open it.**_

"Hey Frankie-" he just stood there. Staring at me like I was from a different planet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh nothings wrong, it's just, you look really nice!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said trying not to laugh at the fact that his mouth was open.

"All set? I have a car outside so I'm ready when you are' he said.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." I said. I grabbed it and we left. I looked in the drive way and saw a really nice BMW waiting in the driveway.We got in the car and Draco just looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked very confused.

"Oh it just looked like you were crying. Are you sure everything's okay?"I couldn't hold it. I just started laughing.

"Draco I'm fine, I was just watching a movie and it ended sadly. I'm fine really." I said while giggling.

"Oh. Okay then. Well I guess we're off!" he said enthusiastically. We had been everywhere. We saw so many sights, and it was great. I was having the time of my life. I looked at my watch and it was only 2:00.

"Wow, I'm hungry. You want to get something to eat? My treat of course." Draco said sweetly.

"Sure, and before I forget to tell you this I'm having a really good time, and I'm happy I met you." I said smiling.

"I'm happy I met you too." He said when suddenly…

* * *

When suddenly I was pushed into a wall. A very ugly girl pushed me into a wall. She looked like she wanted to kill me. 

"Who are you and why are you with MY Draco?" she said screaming at me, emphasizing on the word 'My'.

"How dare you push me in to a wall and then demand to know my name! Who the hell are you!?" I yelled back.

"DRAKIE, WHO IS SHE!??" she screamed at Draco.

"Pansy, what the hell are you doing here! Get your hands off her now!" he said pulling her off me.

"Pansy I told you a million time already, I DON'T LIKE YOU. I never have and never will. So just leave me and Frankie alone will you?!" he pleaded.

"Drakie!! How could you say something like that? I know you really love me. But yes I will go. And you..." she said pointing at me

"you better watch your back". She finally walked away.

"So who was that, your girlfriend?" I asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"Frankie, no. She just wishes she could be. She's liked me ever since the first day at school and refuses to leave me alone."

"Oh." I said

"Anyhow, how about that food?" he said. I nodded.After we finished our food we decided to go for a walk.We went through a park and sat down on the swings. Not swinging. Just sitting.

"Look I'm sorry about Pansy. She's really insane. But I want you to now that I really am happy I met you, and that we got to spend the day together. Maybe we could do it again. Like soon?" he said hopefully.

"Its okay, I understand." I said laughing.

"And yeah I would like to do this again." I said.

"Good. Hey, I was wondering," he said.

"Wondering what?" I asked hopefully.

"If maybe you wanted to come to a party tonight. I know its short notice since its formal and everything, but it's at my house and my parents are hosting it as a 'out of school' kind of party." He asked smiling.

"I would love to go. But I really don't have anything dressy enough to wear" I said sadly.

"Well than off to the dress shop we go!" he said jumping off his swing.

"But Draco, I can't afford any of the dresses!" I said.

"Yeah. I know." He said smirking and grabbed my hand to lead me to the dress shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

I led her into the dress shop and watched her eyes widen as if she had never seen so many before.

"Go crazy Frankie. Pick out whatever you want. Pick out as many as you want. It will all be taken care of." I said. Hoping it would make her happy. I had never wanted to make someone so happy before. It was like I had this uncontrollable need to please her. And for once, it wasn't so I could have sex with her. I had known her for not even 2 days and I never wanted to be away from her. _**There is defiantly something wrong with me.**_

"Draco these are all really nice. But I can't let you buy these for me. How about we just go home?" She said sadly._**Home! How could she want to go home? Girls love getting presents. And they always take them immediately.**_

"No Frankie. I want you to pick out some dresses. I'm not leaving this spot until you pick out some dresses." I said stubbornly. _**I just want her to be happy. Why won't she take these?**_

"But Draco!" she said trying to be as stubborn as she knew I was being. _**She's so cute when she does that.**_

"Frankie, please?" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you!" she said laughing and when to go look at some dresses. I smirked as I saw how excited she got when she started finding the ones she liked.

"I'm going to go try these on, okay?" she said sweetly.

"Alright." She went into the change rooms. I sat in a chair wondering what she was doing to me. It was like she put a spell on me. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on my mind constantly. Like last night, I couldn't even sleep with out dreaming about her. She was amazing. I had to make her mine. What if she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like me?_** Hah yeah right. There is not a girl who wouldn't fall for the great Draco Malfoy. **_Then I heard Frankie call to me.

"Draco, let me know what you think." She said walking out. I looked at her and I could feel my jaw drop. She looked gorgeous. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

"Well?" she asked while giggling.

"You look amazing." I said. That was the only thing my brain would let me say.She smiled and went back into the change room she came back out a few minutes later.

"You'r only getting one?" I asked shocked.

"I don't need more than this one. Not that I even need one." She said smiling. _**Merlin, **__**I never realized how much I love to see her smile. Wait doesn't need more than one? I don't think a girl has ever said that to me. **__**Ever.**__** I think mother will actually like her.**_I paid for the dress and a necklace that I knew she wouldn't have let me buy for her if she had seen the price. So I hid it at the bottom of the box.I looked at the time and it was 5:00. I drove Frankie home and we talked on her doorstep.

"Thank you so much Draco. I had the greatest time today. I still can't believe that dress though. You're amazing." She said. This time it was her smirking. She liked it. She was happy. _**Mission accomplished. Well for now any ways.**_

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time. I had a good time too. But you're the one who's amazing." I said. It was true. She was everything I ever wanted.She smiled.

"So what time should I be ready for?" She asked.

"Well the party starts at nine so I will pick you up at 8:45 if that's okay." I said.

"Sounds great" she said still smiling.

"Hey Frankie" _**oh no. What was I doing? Stop yourself now! She's going to hate you for this!**_ I said to myself. But I hope she would like it.I kissed her. This time on the lips. Like I had wanted to do all day. I could tell at first she was shocked. But then she kissed me back._** She kissed me back! Oh thank Merlin.**_I pulled away and she just stood there._**Oh no**__**, what had I done? Why wasn't she saying anything?**__**You are so stupid Draco Malfoy. You just ruined ev**__**erything. But wait she was smil**__**ing.**_

"I'll see you at 8:45" she said. And walked into the house. This time it was her that was stuck on my mind.

I got in the car and drove home. I sang the whole way. I never sing in the car._** Draco, this girl has defiantly gotten you. I pulled into the driveway and walked in the house.**_

"Where have you been young man!?" my mother screamed

"I was out with a friend." I said as though it were nothing.

"It better not has been Pansy. Merlin, I hate her." She remarked.

"No it wasn't. Her name is Frankie. And I invited her to come tonight. That is okay right?" I asked.

"Since when do you ask if you can have people over?" she asked suspiciously.

"Since now?" I said"Hmm. Alright then. So, is this Frankie a girl who you want a relationship with or just another girl you're going to shag and then ditch like a dirty sweater?"

"Mother!"

"You don't think I know what you do?" she asked.

"I care about Frankie" I said without thinking._**Do I really care about her? Wow. I guess I do. And for once I actually want my mother to like her. I'm not going to be with her just despite my parents.**_

"Good. I'm glad to see you finally want just one girl."

"Well I do. She's amazing." I said.

"Wow you're actually talking to your mother about a girl you like!" she said surprised._**Oh Merlin. I was talking to her about someone I liked.**_ I left to go upstairs and get ready for the party. Tonight was going to be a great night. And for once I'm not saying that because I know it will end in a good shag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frankie's POV**

_**Oh wow. That was the best kiss I have ever had. I mean wow.**_I walked into the house to go tell my mom about the party.

"Hey mom!!!" I said excitedly.

"Where have you been all day?! I've been worried sick!" she yelled.

"Mom you're insane! I told you yesterday that I was spending the day with a friend of mine. Merlin, it's like talking to a wall, I swear." I said. Although, I probably shouldn't have said that last thing.

"Ohh, yeah. Whoops." She said laughing.

"Whoops?! You were just about to ground me for a century and all you can say is whoops?" I said.

"Oh, honey its okay. I was only kidding in the first place. I knew where you were. I just expected you to check in once and a while." She said. _**I can't believe her. It's like having a child for a mother. Even though most of the time it's pretty cool.**_

"I didn't know checking in was a necessity. Anyhow. I have a small little favor to ask. And if you do say yes don't tell Aunt Gretchen." I said hoping for a good response.

"Oh what is it now?" my mother said jokingly.

"Well I met a boy, and that's who I was with today and he invited me to a party his parents are hosting tonight and he bought me this really expensive dress for the party and I really want to go!!!" I said quickly.

"Umm wow. That was a mouthful. To me, he sounds very sweet to have bought you a dress so I guess it's all right that you go. But why can't I tell Gretchen?" she said, to my surprise.

"Oh mommy, I love you! And if you want her side, just ask her to tell you about Draco Malfoy, which is who I'm going with. But honestly she has no idea what she is talking about. Anyhow, I'm off to make myself beautiful!" I said while running up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I came upstairs and saw a familiar face sitting in a chair watching TV in my room.

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled jokingly.

"Well I came over to see you today but your mom told me you were going to be with a girl all day so I just had to come over and ask who it was!" he said excitedly.

"You don't know her" I said while searching through my closet for some clothes to wear tonight.

"What do you mean I don't know her? I know almost every girl in town!" he said.

"Yeah I know. She's not from here. She's from Canada." I said pretending like it was nothing new.

"So, did you guys have sex?" he asked. He sure has no problem getting to what he wants.

"Blaise shut up! It's not like that with her." I said.

"Draco, tell me you didn't kiss her. Please tell me that." _**Oh Merlin. He **__**k**__**new I liked her. How does he find these things out so easily?**_

"Fine, I didn't kiss her" I said. He knew I was lying.

"Draco! You like swore to yourself that you would never kiss a girl again after Kate" he said.

"Don't bring up Kate. I know, I know. But I really like her and why the hell am I telling you this? Go home and get ready for the party." I said and went into my bathroom to shower.After a long warm shower I got dressed. I looked at the clock. It said 8:30.So I got in my car and went to go get Frankie.

* * *

**Frankie's POV**

I curled my hair quickly. I put on my dress. There was something still in the box.It was a necklace. And was it ever beautiful it had diamonds. They were real diamonds! I put it on and it matched perfectly with the dress. I can't believe he bough me a diamond necklace!I looked at myself in the mirror, and for once in my entire life I felt pretty.Everything was perfect. Then I heard the doorbell ring. _**Oh**__**, my gosh!**_ He's here. I'm suddenly very nervous. I heard my mom call me saying Draco was here.

I came down the stairs and saw Draco waiting for me. He looked so gorgeous.

"Wow Frankie. You look incredible. You really do!" he said while smiling.

"Thanks. You look incredible too" I said while smiling on the verge of laughing. He took my hand and walked me to the car and opened the door. My gosh, he was sweet. He closed the door and got in on his side. I could not stop looking at him. I couldn't help myself anymore.I pulled him into a deep kiss. I could tell he was shocked at first, but then started kissing me back. We sat in the car making out for a good 5 minutes when he finally pulled away.

"We should probably get to the party" he said.

"Yeah." I said happily.

"I'm glad you wore the necklace." He said while smirking.

"I can't believe you! You spent so much on this dress and I can't even imagine how much this necklace must have cost you." I said.

"Why do you always care so much about the price of things? Its like if something you want is expensive, you won't buy it." He asked

"Well I don't have the options you do. My parents don't make that much money and our house probably isn't a fifth of yours. I guess I just never had the choice of buying expensive things." I said kind of sadly.

"That's probably why it makes me so happy to buy you these kinds of things!" he said smirking again.

"Well here we are. Malfoy Manor" he said.It was huge! They must have like 20 bedrooms!He held my hand as we walked up the pathway to his house. When he opened the door his mother came running over to us.

"Ohh you must be Frankie!" she said excitedly

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Mrs.Malfoy. Your house is exquisite!" I said hoping she would like me.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Frankie! But please call me Narcissa! I've heard so much about you! Well, please excuse me I must attend to my guests! Have a good time now!" she said. _**She is so nice! Well, she would have to be to raise a son like Draco**_.

"Sorry about her." Draco said.

"Why? She seems really nice!" I said.

"So do I get to meet any of your friends?" I asked while smiling.

"Of course you do. That guy over there is Blaise." He said while we were walking towards him.Blaise looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Frankie. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said smiling

"You've been talking about me a lot then huh?" I said jokingly to Draco. He just laughed and shook his head in laughter.

"Well, Frankie I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Blaise asked.

"Sure I would love to!" I said looking at Draco to ask if it was okay. He nodded and left to talk to some of his other friends I guessed.Blaise walked me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

"So, how did you two meet?" Blaise asked.

"He helped me out in the grocery store with a money problem I had. You see I wasn't sure if I was going to be ripped off or not because I only had Canadian money so he gladly helped me sort out the money I needed." I said

"Draco helped you? Like without even knowing you?" he said very surprised.

"Yeah then he offered to help me carry my bags home. Why is that so surprising?" I asked confused.

"Wow. It's just, he's not a helpful kind of person. He's just usually different. He must really like you. And I mean really like you." He said still shocked.

"Really? I just thought that was the way he was with everyone." I said.

"Look Draco is my best friend. And I know this is stupid to say and kind of an obvious thing but don't ever cheat on him. It would seriously kill him." He said in a very serious tone.

"Not that I ever would but why?" I asked. Then Draco came up to us looking very upset.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, come on let's dance." He said obviously drunk.

"Can we maybe go somewhere else to talk?" I asked knowing that if we stayed he would get even more drunk.He took me out of the ballroom and upstairs. He took me into a room the lights were off so I couldn't see. He sat me down somewhere and turned on a small light. I looked at my surroundings and we were in his bedroom. We were on his bed.

"Draco, are you-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. He was kissing hard. Rougher than he used to kiss me. I pulled away.

"What's your problem?" he yelled.

"Draco what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I said calmly.

"What! Would you rather kiss Blaise?" he screamed.

"You're honestly jealous of Blaise? He only asked me to dance so we could get to know each other better. We talked about you the entire time." I said.

"Oh. Well I just thought-" this time I cut him off.

"No! You thought that after all you have done for me that I was going to date your best friend. What's wrong with you? Why don't you think about things?" I said yelling.

"I'm, look I've never said this before, but- I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Because the truth is, is that I like you a lot." He said looking sad and hurting.

"It's fine. Forget it. Now how about we go back down to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah okay. Just one second. I have to do something." He said and went to the bathroom. I don't know what he was doing in there but I decided to stay out of it. He came out of the bathroom 2 minutes later.

"Okay I'm ready. But just one more thing" he said as I got up. He pulled me into him, putting his hands on my waist. He kissed me; it was rough, but not like before. But not like the first time either. It was somewhere in-between. I pulled away and he looked at me a bit hurt. I gave him another little kiss on the lips and we went back to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frankie's POV**

It had been a week since we had gone to the party. Draco and I spent all of the time we could, together. I was confused though. _**Was I his girlfriend? Or was I just someone he makes out with occasionally?**_ Well he asked me to meet him in the park around 5:00. It was four so I went down to see what my brother was up to.

"Hey Tommy! Sup gangsta?" I said with a straight face.

"Nothing g." he said. We both laughed knowing how white we really were.

"Where have you been this past week? I thought we were going to go skateboarding?" he asked a bit sad.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot! Its just Draco and me have been really busy and crap. Don't worry tomorrow it will be only us!" I said with a smile on my face.We had always been really close. Not like regular brothers and sisters who fight all the time. I mean yeah we fight, but we hang out more than we fight.

"Alright, homie. I'm off to go see Draco." I said while laughing.

"You know there is more to life than **that** kid." He said trying to say it with a straight face.

"Not this week!" I said and ran out the door.When I got to the park Draco wasn't there. So I sat on the swings and waited for him. I pulled out my iPod and just sat there. Suddenly I felt hands grab my shoulders. I screamed. And then felt stupid because it was only Draco.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said

"Ohh poor baby. I'm here for you!" he said smirking

"So how come you wanted me to meet you here?" I asked

"Well I kind of had something to ask you" he said. I smiled to myself hoping I knew what he was going to ask.He sat on the other swing just staring at me. He looked as if he were debating what to say next, in his head.

"You still there?" I said waving my hands in his face.

"Oh, sorry." He said snapping back into reality.

"So, what I was going to ask you was Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while looking down, as if I was going to reject him. _**Why was he so like, self-conscious? This wasn't the regular cocky Draco I had been used to.**_

"Of course I will" I said smiling.

"Good." He said.

"What's going on with you?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked looking a little angry that I had said something.

"You just seem really depressed, do you want to talk about anything?" I asked. I really did care.

"I'm I'm fine. Its just Kate is-" he stopped.

"Umm, nothing. Let's just drop it okay?" he said quickly.

"Okay." I said not trying to press the subject.

"Listen I'm going away for a few days. So I just wanted to let you know, incase you think I'm like ignoring you, if you call or anything." He said while getting up off of the swing.

"Oh. Okay are you leaving soon?" I asked hoping we could talk some more.

"Yeah I'm leaving in like an hour. So I have to go now. But I'll see you in a bit!" he said. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I just stood there in total confusion._**He asks me out, **__**and then**__** tells me he's leaving, and kisses me on the CHEEK?!**__**I knew who I had to talk to**_.I stood on the doorstep. Afraid to knock on the door. But I had to know what was going on. So I did it.The door opened up and a house elf was standing there.

"May I help you miss?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, may I please see Blaise?"

"Yes, of course miss. What is your name?" he asked so he could announce the fact that I'm here.

"Oh it's Francis Patrick." I said. I heard him run off to tell Blaise I was here.

"Miss Patrick is here to see you sir."

"Who?" he said. **(I giggled)**

**"**Miss Francis Patrick sir."

"Oh Frankie? Why is she here?" he asked rhetorically. He came to the door.

"Frankie how come you're here? Not that that's a bad thing or anything." He said confused.

"I need you to tell me about Kate." I said.

"How do you…?""Draco accidentally blurted something out about her and now that he is leaving for a few days, you're the only one I knew who I could ask.

"He nodded and let me into the house. He took me upstairs where there was a room with a television, and couches. He sat me down on the couch.

"You know Frankie, he asked me to never talk about her to anyone." He said.

"Oh. Well what am I suppose to do?" I asked getting a bit upset.

"Just listen. You've changed Draco. For the better I mean. He used to be cocky and rude. But when he's with you he's different. He acts like he used to before Kate. Now I know he told me not to, but you should know" he started.I nodded and let him continue.

"Kate was the girl that everyone wanted. So naturally Draco wanted her. He asked her out and they were inseparable. They were in love. It's was something everyone in Hogwarts wanted. Everything was perfect with them until Kate cheated on him. She slept with every guy in Slytherin, that's the house we are in at school. Not including me though." He said.

"Why would she do that? I thought they were in love?" I asked

"He loved her. We all thought she loved him. She just wanted to use him for sex. And after he gave her his virginity, it was like she just crossed him off her list, and went on to the next guy. She never even said she regretted cheating on him and breaking his heart." He said

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe her." I said.

"I know it's horrible. Ever since, Draco has never kissed a girl, or dated them, he just sleeps with them and, I guess like Kate did, crosses them off his list. He's never trusted anyone like he did, again. The only one who didn't seem to understand the whole one nightstand thing was Pansy. That's why she keeps coming to him thinking he loves her."

"So my aunt was right? He really has been with every girl in town? I can't believe this." I said getting up to leave.

"Frankie, wait. The reason I told you is because you changed him. He kissed you didn't he? And this is the first time he hasn't cheated on a girl since Kate. Frankie he's falling in love with you. He was falling harder for you than he did with Kate. I just don't understand why he hasn't asked you out yet."He said.

"He did. He asked me out before he told me he was leaving" I said.

"Thank, Merlin!" he said laughin.

"Thank you for telling me Blaise. But I've got to go see Draco before he leaves. Thanks again!" I said while running down the stairs and over to Draco's. I quickly knocked on his door hoping they hadn't left yet.His mother opened the door.

"Oh Frankie! I'm so glad you stopped by!" she said smiling big.

"It's nice to see you again. Has Draco left yet?" I asked.

"Left? Draco's not going anywhere. Actually he has been in his room for an hour or so now. Would you like me to get him?" she asked sweetly.

"Could I maybe go up there and surprise him?" I asked still shocked that he had lied to me.

"Oh of course. Just go on up. You two come down when your hungry and the house elves will fix you up something!" she said.

"Thank you Narcissa!" I said and went upstairs.I heard giggling coming from his room.'Please just be the TV please just be the TV' I thought to myself. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened it up and saw something that I was not prepared to see. Draco was on his bed with a girl. They were kissing. Not wearing any clothes. _**Oh merlin. I can't handle this. **_The girl looked up and looked at me.

"Who are you!?" she asked as if I was just a stranger off of the street. Draco jumped off her and looked at me.I had tears forming in my eyes. But I would not let him see me cry over him.

"Frankie! It's not what you think!" he said

"You must be Kate." I said to her.

"Yes. And you are?" she asked rudely.

"No one. Just another name on his list." I said.I walked out of the house with tears pouring down my face. _**I couldn't handle this. I thought I was going to be sick.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Frankie's POV**

I cried the entire walk home. _**'Why did Blaise have to tell me that I was different? I wasn't. Draco was probably used to girls shagging him the first night they met. But I didn't so he figured if he bought me fancy dresses and diamonds that I would put out. But I'm not easy. So he went to Kate. Why was Kate there anyways? Why was he shagging her? I thought she broke his heart? Well I don't care. I hope she does it to him again.'**_ I thought to myself. I walked in the house with eyeliner and mascara running down my face but I didn't care. I just walked into the kitchen with my entire family sitting there watching me, grabbed a water bottle and walked upstairs. I lay on my bed wondering why I had let my guard down. _**Why hadn't I just stayed away from him like Gretchen said? Well I hope she's happy now, because I will never fall for his pathetic slimy charm again.**_Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." I yelled at the door. They obviously didn't care what I had said and came in anyways. It was Tommy. He looked at me and didn't say a word. He just sat on my bed and waited for me to say something first.

"I...He...I don't" I couldn't even speak properly. I sat up and Tommy wrapped his arms around me and I put my head in his chest and cried.

"Frankie, its okay. You don't have to tell me... but what happened?" he asked. I couldn't talk. I tried but no words came out. I just sat there sobbing into his sweater. He held me for a good 10 minutes when finally the words came out.

"He asked me out. And then went and shagged his old girlfriend." I said.

"Oh Frankie. He will defiantly be regretting that." He said to me softly.

"W...why do you say that?" I asked a bit confused.

"Because I'm going to kick his ass." He said getting up. He was heading for the door.

"Tommy, don't. He's not even worth it." I said.

"But he hurt my baby sister. What else do you expect me to do? Just sit and watch this?" he yelled.

"Preferably...yes." I said with a tiny smirk.

"Look how about we get your mind off of this asshole and play some quidditch? We haven't done that in a while." He said smiling.

"Okay. That sounds good. Go get the stuff. I'll be down in a couple minutes. I just want to clean up my face okay?"

"Alright, homie." He said smiling.I walked into my bathroom and looked at my face. It was covered with mascara. The mascara I had put on to impress Draco. I washed my face and I felt much better. I went to my closet to find a sweater because I was freezing. And there it was. The dress Draco bought me. I took it off of the hanger and grabbed the necklace, and put them both back in the box I had received them in. I wrote a note and gave it to my owl Holly. I told her where to take it and with that she was gone. I grabbed my sweater and went downstairs to go play quidditch with my brother.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"So what was that little slut doing here?" she yelled at me

"Kate I think you should leave." I said. _**Oh Frankie what have I done?**_

"What?! You're asking me to leave with no explanation? I think not Draco Malfoy." She yelled again.

"I shouldn't have fallen for the whole 'Draco I love you we should be together' bit, because I don't love you. I'm over you. Now just leave!" I said yelling the last part.

"What do you mean you're over me? You fell in love with me all over again the second you saw me sitting on your bed! You proved that when you kissed me!" she said.

"No Kate. I fell in love with who you were before you became such a stupid slut like you are now. You and I both know you only came here to shag me and then you would be off again. Now for the third time, LEAVE before I make you!" I screamed. She stormed out of the room.I sat on my bed in self-pity._**How could I have done this? How could I have done this to Frankie? I was falling in love with her. And she was falling in love with me! Why did I have to screw everything up? She's never going to forgive me. Oh Merlin.**_ I heard a tapping on my window. It was Frankie's owl. I'm not sure if that was to be taken as a good or bad sign. I opened the winder and Holly dropped off a package and a letter. I opened the letter first. It said:

_Dear Draco, __In this box__ is the dress and necklace you gave to me. __I hope you had a good time with Kate today. __Sorry for ruining all your fun. __Please just forget about me, __and go back to the way you were before you met me. __Because if I see you again, __it__ will be as if we had never met. __Frankie __x_

_**Oh no. please **__**tell**__** me this isn't happening. **_My stomach just sunk to the floor. I think I need to talk to Blaise. I went by floo powder to Blaise's.

"Hey man what are you doing here I thought you were going away?" Blaise asked me.

"I was but when I came home to pack Kate was sitting on my bed." I said.

"Oh man. Please don't tell me you shagged her again." He said.

"I couldn't help myself. She was irresistible." I said ashamed that I had fallen for her.

"But Frankie, she was coming to see you, and oh no. Please tell me she didn't come in on you two shagging!" he yelled. I put my head down.

"Draco what were you thinking? Are you mad? Out of all people to shag. Kate? She's hurt you so many times and yet every time she comes back you take her in like nothing had never happened!" he screamed at me.

"I know I know. But this time I don't know something was different I… I told her to never come back again and if she ever did, she would regret it." I said hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Good. Because if I hear about her coming back to you one more time-" I cut him off.

"How did you know Frankie was coming to see me?" I said

"She came over here before she went to see you. She wanted to talk and since you had been leaving she told me I was the only one who could help." Blaise told me.

"Help with what?" I asked. I am so confused.

"She wanted to know who Kate was." He said. _**Oh Merlin Blaise. What have you told her?**_

"Tell me you didn't!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. She needed to know." He said.

"Needed to know? Needed to know! Why the hell would she need to know?" I yelled. _**Why can't I trust anyone? **__**You can. You just managed to hurt the only one who you could trust. **__**Stupid voice in my head.**_

"She was scared. You ask her out than mention another girl that you won't talk about. She needed to know that you didn't think of her as just another shag. Because Merlin knows, you hadn't told her that."He was right. We both knew it. _**I had just killed whatever chance I ever had of making Frankie love me. **__**I'm pathetic.**_ I walked home after the talk with Blaise. As I was walking, I passed by Frankie's house and looked up at it. _**I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want to tell her how much I need her in my life. I want to tell her I love her. But it was too late. She wasn't going to just accept a simple sorry.I had to prove it.Somehow, I will get her to forgive me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Frankie's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling much better. Tommy always knew how to make me feel better. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I badly needed a shower from all of the quidditch last night.So I hopped in. I washed all over and shaved my legs.I got out and quickly blow dried my hair as well as straightened it. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my pocket. I headed over to Diagon Alley. I loved looking in all the shops. They were so much different than the ones we had back home. I went inside a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron' I had no idea what it was. I looked around and saw someone. _**But it couldn't be him. He used to go to my old school. Why was he here? I thought he was a muggle.**_

"Harry?" I asked. He turned around. He was confused at first but then he recognized me.

"Frankie!!!" he said excitedly. I ran over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a muggle?" I asked.

"So did I. Until I turned 11. And I was told I was a famous wizard who had defeated Voldi- well you know who." He said the last part quietly, while laughing a bit at the reaction on my face.

"That was you?! I mean at first when I heard it was Harry Potter; I just figured it was a strange coincidence! Wow!" I said shocked.

"You look amazing Frankie. I haven't seen you in how long... 5 years?" he asked

"Has it really been that long? Wow. So what are you doing here? I thought you were still living with Petunia and Vernon." I said.

"I am. I couldn't handle them anymore so I decided to leave for Hogwarts early and stay here for a bit." He said

"Hogwarts? You go there? I met some guys who go there as well." I said

"Oh who did you meet? I basically know of everyone who goes there, well except for the new 1st years of course." He said

"Oh his name is Draco Malfoy" I said. Just saying his name made me a bit upset.

"Draco Malfoy? Frankie he's not good news. Why in the world were you with him?" he said to me a bit angry.

"He was just the first person I met here. But don't worry. I won't be seeing him again. Ever." I stated.

"Good! Do you maybe want to meet some of my friends? They are great." He said.

"Sure I would love to!" I said. He took my hand and we walked for a while when we heard someone call out Harry's name.

"Ron!" he said calling back. Ron came over and he looked at me.

"Who's this Harry?" he asked.

"Oh this is one of my best friends Frankie. We used to go to a muggle school together when we were younger." He said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Frankie. Not meaning to sound rude when I ask this, but how come you're here?" he asked. I laughed a bit.

"I'm on vacation with my family-" I was cut off by a girl calling out

"Ronald! Harry!"

"That's Hermione. She's another one of my close friends." Harry told me.We all talked for an hour or so while drinking butterbeers. Soon, Hermione told me she was having a little party and wanted to know if I would come. She said everyone from Gryffindor was going to be there. I told her I would come. She seemed sweet. After that I told everyone I would see them at the party, and started to walk home.

"FRANKIE!!" I heard my name being called. I knew whose voice it was. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. So I kept walking. Soon he had caught up to me.

"Please just listen to me Frankie." He said. I kept ignoring him while walking.

"Please Frankie! I need you to hear me out," he said. Still I didn't respond.Soon we were outside my house.

"Frankie I love you!" he said.

"You love me? How can you possibly say that to me? I...you know what? You don't even deserve my time." I said and walked back in the house. I went upstairs and put on my bathing suite, and grabbed a towel. I went down to the backyard and saw my father sitting by the pool reading the newspaper.

"Ahh Frankie. How've you been? It's been a while since we've had time to have a chat." He said.

"You… you called me Frankie. What's going on?" I said suspiciously, knowing that my parents always refused to call me Frankie.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what was going on with you, and how your summer had been. I thought you might not talk if I called you Francis." He said while smirking.

"Well if you must know, this summer I got a boyfriend." I said

"Oh well that's good, I guess. Was that the boy that was over here earlier?" he asked.I sat there shocked.

"He came over here!? You didn't let him in did you?" I said with mixed emotions of shock and anger.

"Well of course I did. He asked if he could drop something off for you so I told him he could put it on your desk in your room. Why? Was I not supposed to do that?" he asked.

"You're an idiot dad. He fucking cheated on me with his ex girlfriend, and there you go letting him into my room. I can't believe this!" I said angrily getting up and running off to my room.I looked on my desk and sure enough there was a package with my name on it. I couldn't open it. It would be wrong. It would be like I had forgiven him. But I really wanted to know what was in there. I tried to ignore it. But it was almost as if it were calling my name. I decided to forget about it and put it under my bed. I lay down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_**I can't believe she wouldn't even talk to me for 5 minutes. Well, yes I can. I was a jackass. She was right. I didn't deserve her time. I can't believe what she has done to me. I gave up Kate for a girl who hates my guts. Why am I doing this? I'm Draco Malfoy; I can get any girl I want. Except her. Maybe that**__**'**__**s why I love her so much. She's tearing my heart a part though. Last night I dreamt of her again.**_ _**She was coming towards me with an angry look in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to kill me. She pushed me down. For some reason I just sat there. I didn't say a word. I just let her yell at me and swear and tell me how much she hated me. It was killing me to hear those things from her. Even though it was a dream, it just felt so real.**__**Pansy stopped by today. It was the first time I had ever turned down **__**a shag**__** from her. She ran away crying. It was pretty funny I couldn't believe this. I can't even shag anymore. She's killing me. I just want her to hear me out. I know I don't have a good excuse but if she would only just listen maybe she would change her mind about me?**__**I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm so messed up inside.**_

* * *

**Frankie's POV**

._**I woke up. It was 3am.**_ _**I just had the same dream again. I was with Draco. I pushed him down and started yelling at him for everything he had done. He just sat there looking at me, like he knew everything I was saying were true. **__**I don't know why, but I can't even yell at him to tell him how I feel. It**__**'**__**s like as soon as I'm about to, the words get lost and I walk away. Why must he be on my mind all the time? We hadn't even gone out for a day, and this was killing me. I've had relationships **__**that **__**last a year, and never regretted them ending like this before. **__**Oh my god. I want to forgive him. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! **__**Maybe you should hear him out.**__**I can't. It will hurt too much.**__**Y**__**ou can do it. You know you want him back**__**I may want him back but he doesn't deserve it.**__**True. But don't you think you deserve happiness? **__**I can find happiness somewhere else.**__**But-**__**Oh dear god, I'm having a conversation with myself. **__**Frankie you have completely lost it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Frankie's POV**

I awoke the next morning excitedly._**Today was Hermione's party! I was excited as well as nervous. The only person I knew was Harry, and semi knew Ron and Hermione.**_ But I just shook it off and took a long shower. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and headed off to my closet. I opened it and picked out what I was to wear. Not too much skin showing, but just enough to make the guys look. I found the perfect necklace and bracelets to wear with it all. When I went to put them on my bed, my bracelet fell off and rolled under my bed. I bent down to grab it and saw the package that Draco had sent. I pulled out the bracelet as well as the package. I decided to get changed before I opened it. I pulled on my clothes quickly because I wanted to see what was inside. Even though, I still hated Draco's guts. I sat on my bed and opened the letter part of it first.

_Dear Frankie, __I know what I did was inexcusable. __I should have held in my stupid hormones and told Kate to leave. __But I didn't. __I know saying sorry won't change anything. __But Frankie I truly am sorry. __When I saw Kate, I just I thought that everything would go back to the way it used to be. I thought kissing her would feel like it used to. __To tell you the truth, it didn't. When we kissed I felt nothing. __When I kiss you I feel like I'm somewhere else. Somewhere where, nothing can ever pull us apart. __And I ruined that. Frankie I am so incredibly sorry for what I have done to you. __If I could, I would take that day back and change it. But we both know I can't. __You__'__r__e__ probably tired of hearing this but I'm so sorry for hurting you. __I love you. __Love, Draco. _

There were teardrops all over the page. They weren't mine. He has cried over me. He really was sorry. I opened up the package and saw the dress and necklace he had originally given me. With another small note attached.

_These are yours. __I bought them for you. So you should have them. I know you asked me to forget you but I can't. Please take them and wear these on Friday. Meet me at the park at 6:30 and I will take you to dinner. Don't worry, it will be just to talk. No strings attached. __Love Draco._

_**I want to go. But I know I shouldn't. I know he will just end up breaking my heart again. Friday is tomorrow night. So that will give me a day to decide. **__**As for now, I will just finish getting ready for tonight and forget about Draco. **_I finished getting ready and said goodbye to my mother. I went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. I was off to Hermione's. I stumbled out of the fireplace and I heard Harry laughing when I fell over.

"Oh shut up and help me up Harry!" I said trying not to laugh as well. He came and helped me.

"You look great Frankie. I mean like really great!" Harry said.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself!" I said with a smirk. Hermione came into the room.

"Oh great you're here! The others have been waiting to meet you!" she said smiling.

"Why in the world would they want to meet me?" I asked

"Well who wouldn't want to meet Harry's best friend! He's told us all about the pranks you used to pull in your old school." said a red haired boy who was standing next to his twin brother. I stood there smiling. I never knew I had such an impact on Harry!

"I'm Fred" one of the twins said.

"And I'm George!" said the other

"Hello! I'm Frankie it's nice to meet you both!" I said. They pulled me into the room where everyone was. They sat me down at a table, while everyone was dancing.

"So did you really make all of the frog's come back to life when the class was about to cut into them!?" said Fred excitedly.

"Yeah. But that was only a minor thing, considering what else I have done." I said.

"What else have you done?"

"Well, I set a bunch of pigs into the principle's office, I put water in all the balloons that were going to fall when they announced the prom king and queen, I put all of the lockers into the basement... but like I said. All minor things." I said. They looked at me with their jaws open.

"You did all that? In a muggle school? They must not have seen that coming!" George said. But they both said the last part in unison.I laughed and they told me about their joke shop, and all of the things they had done. It was like we all shared one brain. It was great.

"Want to dance?" I heard a voice say coming from behind me. I turned around to see who it was.

"I would love to Ron." I said. We got up and it went to a slow song. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. For some reason I felt so safe. I don't know why though.

"So Frankie, how do you like England so far?" he asked.

"Well I like it a lot more now, since I know you guys!" I said. Ron smiled and I put my head on his shoulder and we danced. It felt like the song would never end. And for some reason I hoped it wouldn't.

"Frankie I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Ron said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself," I said. I could tell he was smiling. The song ended and we pulled apart.

"Do you want to go outside and get some air?" he asked me

"That sounds like a good idea." I said and we walked outside. Hermione's house backed onto the lake. So we walked onto the dock and sat at the end. We sat there in silence for a bit. But it wasn't awkward. It was relaxing actually. Then Ron broke the silence. We talked about school and different things. He was very sweet. He wasn't bad looking either. I think I might have a bit if a crush on him. _**I see someone's gotten over Draco a bit quickly. **__**Shut up stupid voice, I'm enjoying the moment!**_

"So Frankie, how long are you staying here in London for?" Ron asked.

"Umm I think we are here for about 2 more weeks." I said.

"Only two more weeks? That's not a lot of time for..." he said stopping.

"Not a lot of time for what?" I asked.

"For me to get you to fall for me." He said smiling.

"Oh but Ron... I think I already have." I said smirking.

"Then I hope you won't hate me for doing this." He said

"Doing wh-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. His kiss was soft yet firm. It was light but rough. I clearly couldn't explain it.We sat there kissing for what I thought was hours. Bit it was really only 5 minutes. We broke apart. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I think we should get back to the party" he said

"I think so too." I said. We walked back with our fingers laced in each others. The rest of the night went by quickly. The entire time I was with Ron, and I felt like he would never hurt me. He would never do to me what Draco had. When everyone was leaving, Hermione told me that Harry and Ron were staying overnight and asked me to as well.

"Thanks Hermione but I really have to get back home. Maybe another time. Sorry!" I said. Ron looked a bit sad. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone looked surprised like it was the first time we had kissed.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered into Ron's ear. He smiled.

"Good. Because I don't think I can stay away from you for too long" he said. I smiled and went back home after saying goodbye once again to everyone.

I came home and went to the kitchen to grab some food and a water bottle. While I was digging through the fridge, I heard a voice.

"Can I get you something miss?" I turned around and it was a house elf.

"Oh thank you! Could I have a toasted BLT please?" I asked

"Oh of course miss! Right away!" the house elf said happily.

"What is your name?" I asked

"Oh my name is Dorothy, miss." She said handing me my sandwich.

"Thank you Dorothy! And you don't have to call me 'miss' you can call me Frankie if you want!" I said smiling.

"Alright miss-Frankie. Would you like anything else?" she asked

"No thank you." I said and headed up stairs. I knocked on Tommy's door and he told me to come in. I saw him lying on his bed playing video games.

"Hey, you want half?" I asked offering him part of my sandwich.

"Sure. How come you're so happy? Not that it s a bad thing, but after that whole Draco thing, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you smile like that for a while." He asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I ran into Harry yesterday and I-" I was cut off. **What is it with everyone never letting me talk!**

"Harry! How is he? He was always my favorite friend of yours!" he said smiling.

"Oh you know, he's the same old Harry well except for the fact that I found out he is thee Harry Potter, you know with the whole 'boy who lived' thing!" I said waiting for him to realize what I had said, even thought he was fixated on his game.

"Oh that's cool. So what's new with… WHAT!? That was him! I thought you just said his name was a coincidence! That's so awesome! So is that who you were with tonight?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah... and some of his friends. One of them I really like. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." I said.

"You're right. I don't!" he said laughing.

"Oh and mom and dad told me to tell you that they will be back in a week or so." He said randomly

"Back? Back from where, when are they leaving!?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? They had to go back home for some business thing. They left a while ago" he said as though it were nothing.

"Well I'm off to my room to watch something other than you play virtual quidditch all night." I said and walked off to my room. As soon as I sat down on my bed to change into my pajamas, I saw the letter that Draco had sent. I still hadn't decided if I should go tomorrow night. I changed into my muggle pajamas and hopped into bed hoping that having a good nights rest would help me figure it all out in the morning. I got up and still the letter was on my desk staring at me. I went over and read it again. I guess dinner wouldn't be so bad. As long as I didn't let myself fall for him again, I would be fine. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 am. I went down stairs and had Dorothy make me some waffles. I ate them while watching a muggle show 'SpongeBob Square pants', it was my favorite. After I finished eating and watching my show, I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. The day was going by so slowly. I walked into the kitchen to wash out my dishes and Dorothy stopped me.

"Miss Frankie, let me! It's my job!" she said sweetly.

"Oh no, that's alright Dorothy, you've done enough. They are my dishes, let me clean them." I said

"Why don't you make yourself something and then take the rest of the day off?" I asked. She started crying. **What had I done?**

"Are you okay? I'm sorry did I offend you? I didn't mean to!" I said worried and confused.

"Oh no. Miss Frankie did not offend Dorothy. Dorothy has never been offered to have food before. Not to mention a day off!" she said sobbing.

"Oh Dorothy, you're so sweet! Listen, because you clearly are owed it, you can take off the week. Just be here as soon as my parents arrive home or else they will be suspicious. Also, you can change into some clothes of mine, because what your wearing is defiantly in need of a wash!" I said

"Oh Miss Frankie! Dorothy thanks you ever so much! I know that if you give me clothes, which means I am free... but I would rather stay with a nice owner than by myself! So I will be back as soon as your parents arrive here. Thank you ever so much!" she said hugging me and then running off. **Who knew they were that sad?** I finished cleaning my dishes and then went up stairs to have a shower. When I got out, I picked out some clothes and put on some makeup. When I looked in the mirror I liked what I saw for once. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:25. I walked over to the fire place and took some floo powder in my hands and I said where I wanted to go. When I arrived I heard voices. I decided to give them a little jump. So when I saw they were sitting around the table, I jumped out and said

"SURPRISE!" they all jumped and screamed. It was hilarious to see.

"Frankie! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Hermione said.

"Sorry guys. It was just too easy!" I said and we all laughed.Ron got up and walked over to me. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Frankie, can I talk to you outside for a bit?" he said still wearing his muggle pajamas.

"Sure" I said smiling. We walked outside and sat on the dock again.

"What's up?" I asked happily.

"Frankie... last night after you left, I couldn't help but think about you. I thought about you all night actually." He said looking down

"I thought about you too." I said with a small smile.

"You did? Oh good. In that case..." he started

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. Even though I knew it was coming I couldn't help but be shocked.I nodded.

"Yes Ron I will." I said smiling. He leaned over and kissed me again. We started making out again. It just felt so... so right. We got up and walked back in to Hermione's house.

"So I'm guessing you said yes?" Harry asked me while smiling.I smiled big and nodded. We all spent the day swimming and playing games. It was loads of fun.

"I don't think I have ever had so much fun before in my entire life!" I said as we were all lying on the grass tired and worn out.

"Me neither!" They all said in unison. We all laughed.

"Oh crap! What time is it?" I asked them jolting up remembering about dinner with Draco.

"Umm its 5:30" Harry said.

"Sorry guys but I've got to run!" I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth?

"I have to go have dinner with... with Draco" I said looking down at my feet.

"DRACO MALFOY!? You told me you would never see him again!" Harry said yelling a bit.

"Yeah I know. But it's not like a date or anything. We just have some things we need to discuss. Don't worry, I'm not going to fall for his stupid cocky charm." I said they all looked a bit relieved.

"I'll walk you to the house" Ron said looking a bit angry with me.I nodded and we started walking.

"Frankie, should I be worried about you going to dinner with him? I don't want him to hurt you." He said worried.

"No Ron. I'll be fine. At the end of the night I will still be your healthy, non-beaten up, girlfriend. I promise you that." I said laughing. He smiled and I gave him a kiss good bye. I left and went upstairs to get ready for my 'date' with Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Frankie's POV**

I hopped out of the shower and used a spell to make my hair dry and straight. I applied my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. I liked the way I did my makeup and knew it would make Draco want me. Which is what he wasn't getting. I looked at my watch and was that it was already 6:05. I went and put my dress and necklace on. I didn't feel pretty like I did the first time I wore it. I felt ugly. I felt like I didn't want to go see him at all. But I just shook it off and headed downstairs to my car. I hopped in and before I knew it, I was at the park, and it was 6:25. I decided to wait in the car until it was 6:30. **Why should I go and look like I actually wanted to be there?** I waited the five minutes and got out of the car. I looked around and saw no Draco. So I sat on the swing. I felt bad. I shouldn't be here. I should be with Ron right now. Not waiting for Draco to arrive. **Right? **I heard footsteps behind me and a voice that made me want to kill him.

"You came!" he said happily.

"Yep. So can we get going so I can leave as soon as possible?" I said annoyed. He nodded and took me to his car.

"Wow actually taking yourself somewhere eh?" I said sarcastically. He just ignored my comment and drove. He drove to his house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I have a surprise." He said. He led me into the backyard. There was a table in the middle of it and candles everywhere there was a place setting for two and... It actually looked nice.

"I did it myself." He said while pulling out my chair for me.

"I hope you don't think that will get you any bonus points." I said. He sat down. And a house elf came and brought us wine.

"Would you like some miss?" the house elf asked kindly.

"No thank you. I would like some water though" I said. He nodded and disappeared into the house. He reappeared with my water. I thanked him and he was off.

"So I've asked you here tonight so I can properly explain my actions." He said.

"I think you explained it enough in your letter." I said bluntly.

"Alright. Well than can I ask you if there will ever be a chance of us being together again?"

"Yes you can ask me that. And no I don't think we can" I said. I was lying to him and myself.

"Oh. Anyways off that topic, how have you been lately? Anything new happen?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"I've been fine. As for anything new, I met up with an old friend. He introduced me to his friends, and basically they are who I've been hanging out with." I said.

"That's nice. Who are they?" he asked.

"I know you'll be happy to hear this..." I said.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger" I said with a small smirk on my face. Harry had told me at the party that Draco was basically their worst enemy. That probably why it hurt Ron so much when I told them who I was going to dinner with tonight.

"You're kidding right?" he said serious.

"Couldn't be more serious" I said.

"Even though I don't approve of your choices of friends, I will attempt to accept it" he said.

"I wasn't asking for your approval, I was just answering a question that you asked." I said

"Why are you doing this? You're acting like a..."

"Acting like what Draco? Go ahead and say it!" I yelled.

"A bitch! You're acting like a bitch and I hate it!" he yelled back.

"Well I hate the fact that you cheated on me, but that's not going to change!" I screamed.

"I know! I know okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What do I have to do to get you to understand that? I'M SORRY!" he screamed. I just looked at him. I couldn't say anything. I could see tears building up in his eyes. He really was sorry.

"Please, just tell me you believe me." He said almost pleading.

"I... I believe you." I said.

"You... you do?" he said in shock.

"Yes. But I'm not saying I forgive you." I said

"I know. But it's a start." He said with a tiny smirk. A house elf came and gave us our food.

"Thank you Blix" Draco said. The house elf nodded and went back into the house. We ate in silence. But it wasn't an awkward one.

"I've missed you." Draco told me.

"I've missed you too." I said trying to not say anything that would ruin this.

"I can't believe I ruined what we had. I was so stupid to let myself throw away...us." he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Me neither." I said.

"umm excuse me. I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I said and walked into the house. I was on my way, when I was stopped.

"Frankie! Oh it's so wonderful to see you again dear!" Narcissa said.

"Its good to see you again too." I said.

"You know Draco's been a complete wreck for the past week. He has hardly eaten or slept. And he wouldn't leave his room. I've never seen him so depressed. Not even when he broke up with that awful Kate girl. I was quite worried about him. But now that you're here I know everything will be fine! Well don't let me keep you too from your date!" she said walking away. I headed back outside with outside without going to the bathroom. Draco saw me coming back and his face lit up. It was like he thought I wasn't coming back. I sat down and looked at him. I couldn't stop. It was like I was under a spell. And then I did something I never thought I would do in a million years.

I got up and walked over to him. He stood up confused and I kissed him. He was taken back at first but then he started kissing back. I put my hands on the back of head. He put his on my waste. I finally snapped back into reality realizing what we were doing. It was wrong. But for some reason I couldn't stop myself. We stood there kissing for like ten minutes when I finally pulled away. He looked at me confused at why I pulled away.

"Oh god. What have I done?" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong? Why was that a bad thing?" he asked even more confused.

"I can't believe this. I'm a horrible person. How could I do this to him? He knew I would fall for you, but I came anyway. God I'm so stupid." I said to myself as the tears were building up in my eyes waiting to be let out.

"Frankie what are you talking about?" Draco yelled.

"I... I have a boyfriend." I said. This time the tears poured down my face. There was no stopping them.

"You what?! What do you mean you have a boyfriend?" he screamed at me. I just sat there crying.

"Can you take me home Draco? Just... just please take me home" I said without giving an explanation. He nodded and took me to his car, and opened the door for me. I got in and the tears were still pouring out like a faucet. **How could I do this to Ron? Now I'm exactly like Draco. My god I can't wait for the summer to be over.** We were driving in silence.

"Who is your boyfriend?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to yell.

"I don't want to tell you. I know you'll hate me." I said.

"Its not pothead is it?" he said on the verge of yelling.

"Don't call him that! But no it's not him." I said yelling the first part.

"Dear lord, its weasel be isn't it?" he said. Surprisingly still calm. I just nodded.

"I can't believe I've been replaced by that fool." He said shaking his head. I just sat there looking out the window. I can't believe what I had done. I had to tell him.

"Draco what time is it?" I asked

"Its about 9:30." He said still calm. **Why was he so calm? **We pulled into my driveway and I didn't even notice until Draco opened my door. And I fell out because I forgot to put on my seatbelt. He caught me.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." I said.

"Why did you then?" he asked walking me to my door.

"I don't know. It just... OH CRAP! My car! I left it at the park!" I said

"Give me the keys and I'll bring it by tomorrow morning." He said. I nodded and handed him they keys. I hugged him and he walked away. I wanted him back. But I wanted Ron too. **Oh gosh I was a horrible person.** I walked inside and walked up the stairs. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I walked down her driveway and saw her walk into the house. I loved her so much. But I couldn't tell her that. She was with weasel boy now. It was hard enough being calm. I knew if I wasn't she probably wouldn't talk to me again. I drove to my house and walked in the front door. With Frankie still on my mind.**Why did she kiss me? **It's like she went pee and then she knew she wanted me. I head mother coming down the hall.

"Oh Draco darling! I'm so glad your finally back with that Frankie girl! She's so sweet!" she said

"How did you know she was here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh I ran into her in the hallway when she was coming to go to the bathroom, I assume." She said still smiling.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, **maybe something mother said made her want to kiss me...? that doesn't make any sense. I'm an idiot**.

"Oh I just told her how I happy I was that she was here again, and how you were very depressed this entire week, with locking yourself in your-" I cut her off.

"How could you tell her that? You made me look so incredibly needy and-" now she cut me off.

"Well I didn't tell her about the fact that all night, every night, I could hear you crying yourself to sleep!" she yelled.

"You heard... I mean I wasn't crying. You must have dreamt that. I'm going to bed. Night mum." I said running up the stairs. I was pathetic. I cried over a girl. A girl, I've only known for a month. A girl who is going home in 2 weeks.** Oh god. She's leaving in two weeks. Why was I even trying? **She didn't love me anymore.She loved Weasley. _**then**__** why did she kiss you?** _**Because she felt bad for me._she__ kissed you for 10 minutes, while knowing she had a boyfriend. _She... oh shut up._hah__ you know I'm right. _I know I'm going insane, because I'm talking to myself._true__. But you still know I'm right. _just SHUT UP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Frankie's POV**

I woke up the next morning with last night running through my mind. I was going out with Ron. But I kissed Draco. I lay on my bed in a ball crying to myself. The tears were soaking my pillow. I deserved to be thrown into a dungeon and locked up for the rest of my life. I had led on two guys and betrayed them both. **What was wrong with me?** I had something good with Ron and, like an idiot ruined it. Suddenly someone burst open my door.

"Francis, where is my house elf?" Gretchen said screaming

"How would I know?" I screamed back. Then it hit me. I did know.

"I gave her a vacation." I said calmly.

"What! We don't pay her for vacations!" she yelled

"You don't pay her at all! She deserved it so I let her free for a week. She'll be back in a couple days. Just calm yourself and so something for yourself once and a while!" I screamed back. I probably shouldn't have said the last part.

"How dare you! I'm letting you stay in _my_ house and you let my house elf free, and then tell me to do something for myself?! You bloody little ungrateful piece of-" she was cut off by someone coming in my bedroom.

"What were you just about to call my sister?" Tommy said.

"I was about to call her an ungrateful piece of shit." She said, looking at Tommy with anger in her eyes.

"You disgust me. You treat your family like shit when they come to see you. You're pathetic." He spat at her.

"Don't think that your parents won't be hearing about this!" she screamed marching out of the room. Tommy looked at me and saw that I had been crying.

"Frankster? What's wrong? I know that it's not Gretchen who made you cry. You've never cried over her" he said smiling.

"It's... its nothing. I'm fine" I said getting out of bed and grabbing a towel to use.

"Frankie, don't lie to me." He said blocking me from going into the bathroom.

"Tommy, I really don't want to talk about it right now okay? I have a lot on my mind and I know that if I try to talk to you about it, I will blow up on you and I really don't want to do that. So please, can I go take a shower?" I said. He nodded and stepped out of my way. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door. After I got out of the shower and had my hair dry and straightened, I put on my clothes and went downstairs. I went outside to sit on the porch and saw my car pull into the driveway. It was Draco coming to return it. He got out and walked over to me.

"Don't look so sad Frankie. I'm sure Weasley will forgive you. You're most likely the best thing that's ever happened to him. Well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Draco said while sitting next to me.

"No Draco. He won't and I know that. He's going to hate me, and won't ever talk to me again." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well than maybe you just shouldn't tell him." Draco said handing me the keys.

"Is that what you would have done if I hadn't caught you with Kate?" I said standing up.

"I can't believe you would even think of saying that to me." I said walking back into the house. I slammed the door and walked over to the fireplace. But I had no idea where Ron lived. So I went to someone who did.

"Frankie is that you?" Hermione said.

"Yeah it's me. I was wondering if you could tell me where Ron lives? I need to talk with him." I said.

"Oh, just say the burrow. But there is no need. He's here with Harry, they are playing cards in the kitchen." She said smiling.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I said walking with her back to the kitchen. _** Harry and Ron spent a lot of time with Hermione.**_

"Frankie! I missed you." Ron said getting up to kiss me.

"I missed you too. Harry and Hermione as well" I said.

"Ron, do you think we could take a walk? I need to tell you something." I said.

"You know Ron will just end up telling us later so you might as well just say it now." Hermione said a little rudely.

"Yeah I know. But I think it would be better for now if I told him first." I said giving her a 'shut up' look. Ron and I stepped out of the backdoor and once again headed for the dock.

"So what's going on? You seem a bit upset." Ron said looking at me a bit worried.

"Ron I... I need to tell you something. I know you will probably never forgive me for it, but I needed to tell you." I said. He looked very worried right now.

"Frankie what is it? What did you do?" he said

"I... I kissed D... Draco." I said. The tears were forming in my eyes. I never realized how much this would hurt. He just stood there looking at me with no emotion. I couldn't tell if he was going to cry, or yell, or even laugh.

"Ron please say something." I said. This time a tear fell.

"I... How...What were..." was all he said. Then he sat down. He put his head in his hands. I sat down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. I know you won't want to still be with me... but I want you to know that I still want to be with you. Please Ron just say something!" I said and the tears were pouring down my face like they had the night before.

"Frankie... I can't believe you would do this. I thought you wanted to be with me. But Malfoy? How... how could you?" he screamed. I couldn't see clear anymore. The tears had taken over.

"Ron I don't know what happened. It's like one minute I hated his guts but the next we were kissing. I'm sorry. And I did want to be with you... I still do." I said. Then out of nowhere it started thundering. And rain was pouring down hard, and fast.

"Frankie I... I can't talk to you right now. I don't want to say something I'll regret. I'll talk to you later. Right now I just need to get away from you." When he said that my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. I had done it. I had ruined it all. He was never going to take me back.

"I don't know if I still want to be with you. But I think in a few days after I've cooled off I will know. But not now." He said and turned away to walk inside. I went through the gate and around to the front of Hermione's house. I just kept walking. I walked up the street and kept going. I had no idea where I was but it didn't bother me. I just kept walking. The rain hit me hard, but I hardly noticed it. After about an hour of walking in what I found to be circles I got an idea. I grabbed my wand and said incarnum broomatus **(I'm so creative with spells) **My broom appeared in front of me. I hopped on and went up in the clouds so no one would see me. The rain was a lot harder on me when I was flying. But I didn't care. I finally could see Gretchen's house and flew down. I hopped off and went into the house.

It had been a week since talking with Ron. I had hardly left my room all week. I had stayed in bed being depressed not letting anyone see me. I soon heard something that sounded like fingers snapping. I turned and saw it was Dorothy.

"Hello Miss Frankie. I'm back! Thank you so much for letting me free for a week. I... Miss Frankie, you don't look so good. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked sweetly. I just shook my head and lay there looking out my window.

"Alright. Well if you need anything, just call. I will be getting back to work now." She said, and with that she was gone. I heard a knock on my door. I was too tired to say go away so I didn't respond.

"Frankie I know your awake. Can I come in?" I could hear it was Tommy outside my door.

"I'll take that silence as a 'yes Tommy you can come in' "he said. He walked in and looked at me. He looked worried.

"Frankie, you don't look to good. Or smell too good. I think someone needs a shower!" he said laughing. I still just lay there, but now looking at the wall.

"Frankie please get up. You've been lying here all week. Just get up and we'll go play quidditch or something." He said smiling.

"This isn't something that a simple game of quidditch can fix Tommy." I said, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah I know. But at least take a shower, you really do stink." He said trying to hold in laughing. I smiled. **Well kind of.** It was sort of a tiny smirk. I nodded and got up to take a shower. I got in and shaved my legs. I rinsed myself with shower gel and washed my very dirty hair. I got out and blow-dried my hair. I put on a pair of clean jeans and a black tank top. I walked out of my room and closed the door. Then as I was about to come down the stairs I heard my brother call up to me

"Frankie there's someone here to see you." I walked down the stairs and looked to see who it was.It... It was Ron. He really did come like he said he would. For the first time in a week, I smiled. It was one of those cheesy big ones too.

"Frankie can we go talk somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure. We can go to my room." I said. We walked up there and suddenly I remembered how gross it must look after me not leaving it for a week. I opened the door a bit to see how bad it was when I saw it had been cleaned. Dorothy must have done it. **I love her!** Ron and I sat on the couch I had in my room. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Frankie I've thought a lot about this..." he said. **Oh please make this end good.**

"And when Draco came to my house I almost-"

"Draco came to your house! When? Why? What did he do?" I yelled, in anger towards Draco.

"Frankie, Frankie calm down. Draco came to tell me what happened. He told me about what happened between you two earlier this summer. He also told me that the kiss between you two was his fault and that he put something in your food to make you fall in love with him." He said. I just sat there with my mouth open.

"Draco came to your house... and told you all that? But that doesn't make any sense. He hates you... and you hate him...and HE DRUGGED ME!?" I said so very confused.

"Yeah, basically. So I'm here to tell you I want to be with you. I mean you could have easily hid it from me, but you didn't. And that's why I want you even more. So Frankie, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked staring into my eyes. I smiled.

"Yes, Ron I will." I said.

"Good. Now I can finally do this again," he said. He pulled me into a kiss. It was passionate. His lips were soft and feeling them against mine once again felt wonderful. His tongue entered my mouth. We kissed for a while before I finally pulled away.He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad were together." He said.

"Me too." I said smiling. Then I pulled him in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Frankie's POV**

As Ron and I were making out on the couch in my room, we heard the front door open. I pulled apart when it clicked into my head who was here. I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going?" he said as I was dragging him out the door.

"My parents! They're back!" I said excitedly as I ran down the stairs.

"Mom!" I screamed running into her arms. I missed her hugs.

"Hey honey. Who's this?" she asked pointing to Ron

"Oh sorry! Mom, this is Ron, my boyfriend. Ron, this is my mom." I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Patricks." Ron said holding out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. I didn't even know Frankie had a boyfriend! But all the same, I'm glad she's with a polite boy like you." She said.

"Mom..." I said gritting my teeth

"Ron and I are going out for a bit." I said.

"Alright, be home for dinner, there is something your father and I have to discuss with you and your brother." She said. I nodded and pulled Ron out the door.

"She seems nice. But I can't go anywhere, I have to be home soon." he said looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh you're such a square! Fine go home! Leave me here to die!" I said smiling at him so he would know I was kidding.

"Frankie. You know I would stay with you if I could. But I would rather eat." He said jokingly. We walked back into the house and over to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and was about to throw it when I grabbed him.

"Ron I forgot something." I said

"What?" he asked. I pushed my lips against his. He quickly responded and ran his tongue across my lips for entry. I pulled away.

"Sorry, but you'd rather go eat." I said smirking.

"You're killing me!" he said. And then hopped into the fireplace and was gone. I asked my mom when dinner would be and she told me it would be ready in 2 hours. **What to do for two hours?** Then I remembered what Ron told me earlier. Draco told him he drugged me. It was time to go and kill him for doing thatI went back over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said

"Malfoy Manor!" my head started spinning. But as quick as it started, it stopped. I looked around and saw no one. But I did see the front door. So I ran to it, opened it, then went outside and closed the door. I knocked on it. I know I should have just gone up to Draco's room to find him, but I didn't want to walk in on him shagging another girl. The door opened and there stood a tall man with long white hair.

"Is Draco here?" I asked trying to sound sweet.

"Yes. Why do you want to see him?" he asked glaring at me."I need to yell at him." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's a first." He said smirking.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Frankie. What's with the questions? I'm not even dating Draco." I said.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as though he were someone of importance.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here. But I would have to say Lucius Malfoy?" I said smirking.

"Why do you think you can talk to me in such a manner?" he said getting a tad angry.

"I just figured this would be a good time." I said. But he did something I didn't expect him to do. He... he smirked at me.

"I like you. You defiantly would be good for my son. He's upstairs, go on up." He said letting me inside. I went upstairs and saw Draco's room. The last time I had been here he was with Kate on his bed. I guess I should knock this time.**knock, knock, knock**

"Who is it?" he asked.

"The exotic dancer you ordered sir." I said laughing to myself.I heard foot steps coming to the door.

"What?!" he said sounding shocked before he opened the door.

"Ello Draco." I said. He just stood there looking at me. _**Why does he do that so often?**_

"F...Frankie? What are you doing here?" he said

"Well I would tell you, but I had a talk with your father outside for like ten minutes and I would really like to sit down now." I said. He led me into the room and I sat on his bed.

"You... you were talking to my father? What... what did he say to you?" he asked looking shocked that his father even looked at me.

"Oh you know this and that. He did tell me he liked me... but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." I said laughing a little.

"He did? Wow I don't think my father has ever said he likes me." He said shocked.

"Sucks to be you!" I said jokingly.

"But anyhow, the reason I'm here is... Why did you talk to Ron? You hate him. So why?" I asked this time being serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said obviously lying.

"Why did you lie to Ron?" I asked completely ignoring his last answer.

"I didn't lie to him." He said.

"So than you really did drug me?" I said knowing the answer. He shook his head saying no.

"Well then why did you go over there to talk to him? And why did you lie?" I asked. He just sat there looking at me.

"Draco, answer me!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY." he yelled back.

"I knew that if he didn't forgive you, that you would be depressed the rest of the summer. And I didn't want to see you curled up in a ball crying yourself to sleep." He said.

"How... how did you..."

"I came to see you a couple times. But every time I did you were in the same position, and all I could hear was crying. It was killing me. I knew you wouldn't be happy with me because of what I did to you, so I thought of the only other way of doing it." He said.

"Draco, I... I..." I was speechless. He cared about me that much, to talk to a guy he hates, just to make me happy. I feel like I've been such a bitch to him.

"Frankie, its fine. Just forget about it okay?" he said angrily and looking away. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I could tell he was shocked at first, but then he held me.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I shouldn't have expected the worse. Thank you." I said quietly in his ear.

"It's fine Frankie." He said.

"Draco?"

"yeah?"

"I forgive you." I said.

>> > Fast Foward to your house

"We aren't going home when the summer is done. We are staying here!" my mother said excitedly.

"What?! What do you mean we are staying?" I yelled, dropping my fork.

"Well technically you and your brother aren't. You two are going to a school called 'Hogwarts'. You stay there year round, coming home for holidays of course! I know this will make you happy, Frankie. It turns out your boyfriend goes there as well!" she said.

"Mom, are you nuts? We don't want to be stuck in school with all those snotty English kids!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't be so rude Thomas! How dare you call your mother such a name! You have no choice, you are both going and that's that!" my father said.

"Don't yell at him! He's just saying what I was about to. I can't believe this. You tell us this now? Not even letting us say goodbye to everything we've ever known? You guys are unbelievable. "I said pushing my chair out and getting up to leave.

"Francis! Get back here now! We aren't done talking yet!" my father yelled.

"What's left for me to say? Other than I hate you more than you will ever know right now!" I screamed and stormed upstairs.

"Francis, you're grounded!" I heard my father yell as I was going upstairs. But right now I really didn't care. I slammed my door shut and turned on my music. I turn up the volume max and played 'Love Rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck' by the blood brothers. I walked over to my bed and lay there on my stomach. I cried. I never knew this would affect me so much. As the songs were switching, I heard a tapping at my window. I looked and it was an owl I've never seen before. I opened the window and I saw it was holding a piece of parchment. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Frankie, __I was thinking about tomorrow. __Maybe you could just come here? __I figured it would be easier than going out. __This way we could eat whatever w__e want and put our feet up with__out getting yelled at. __But if you would rather go out than that__'__s fine too. __Anyhow, let me know. __My owl won't leave until he gets a response. __So get writing!_

_Love, Draco _

As I read this I smiled. I grabbed some parchment and a quill. I petted Draco's owl on the head and began writing:

_Dear Draco, __I like that idea. __Sounds like a blast. __It would make me forget all about what my mother told me at dinner. __I was also wondering, __do__ you want to do something tonight? __I'm actually grounded, but I'm willing to sneak out. __If you__'__r__e__ busy then I'll find something else to do. __Now you better start writing!_

_Love, Frankie. _

I gave the owl the letter I just wrote and I told her to get there quickly. Instead of sitting waiting for the letter, I got up and walked over to my brother's room. I knocked and I heard no answer so I came in anyways. I saw him sitting on his bed writing a letter.

"Oh sorry, Frankie, I would have answered if I had known it was you." He said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm just letting you know that I'm going out. So if you could possibly cover for me? Who are you wr... oh Jennifer. I forgot. Tommy I'm really sorry. But I bet she will come and visit!" I said hopefully.

"Thanks for trying Frankie, but you know how long distance things work out. And yeah I'll cover for you. Thanks for semi-standing up for me back there by the way. I think I just want to be alone right now though." He said still very sad. I nodded and walked back into my room seeing Draco's owl at my window. I opened it and took the letter.

_Dear Frankie, __Are you kidding? __Of course I want to hang out tonight. __Especially since you'll be sneaking out. __It makes it even more fun! __Come on over and I'll be waiting by the fireplace for you to come out. __See you soon._

_Love, Draco _

I smiled to myself and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I put on a bit of makeup. I went to the fireplace I have in my room** (why I didn't use this before I'll never know) **and grabbed some floo powder, then said

"Malfoy Manor"


	13. Chapter 13

**Frankie's POV**

When I came out of the fireplace, I fell. Well, more like tumbled out. I heard a chuckle.

"Draaaacccccoooo" I said pouting. He shook his head while still laughing and helped me up.

"Come on." He said taking me by the hand to go upstairs. As we were walking we bumped into someone.

"Sorry father." Draco said.

"Ahh Frankie, nice to see you again." He said looking at me with a smirk.

"Aloha." I said waving my fingers.

"I thought you said you came to yell at my son." He said looking down at me.

"Well I did. But then having that wonderful conversation with you, just made me want to come back for more!" I said sarcastically, still smiling. He smirked again.

"I'm glad." He said still smirking. Then he turned to Draco.

"I like her. Keep her around for a while. I might find her very useful." He said then started to walk away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I might be useful? For what? Will I get paid?" I said that last part jokingly.

"Yeah. Defiantly keep her around Draco." Lucius said laughing at my joke. Draco pulled me upstairs.

"What the fuck was that? How could you talk to him like that without being murdered! Do you know who he is?" he said yelling.

"Calm yourself. I've talked to him like that since the first time we met. He just seems to find it amusing so I keep at it. "I said. He stood there looking at me shocked.

"Oh and what do you mean by, 'do you know who he is?' "I asked.

"I meant he is one of Voldemort's, favorite death eaters! He could have you killed in a minute!" he said. I stood there wide-eyed.

"And yet he keeps saying how he wants you to keep me around. Hmm. Anyhow lets watch a movie!" I said trying to change the subject. Draco nodded and I sat on the couch.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"Something scary!" I said smiling. He was about to put on the movie when he stopped and looked at me, then came back and sat down on the couch next to me.

"What?" I asked

"You said in the letter, that your mom told you something at dinner... What was it?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just watch the movie okay?" I said hoping he would just put it on. But he didn't.

"Just tell me. Come on, I know you want to tell someone. It's killing you. I can tell." He said smirking. He was right. It was killing me.

"Must I?" I asked with a pout.

"You must." He said in a babyish voice.

"Uhh. Fine. My mom told my brother, and me that... were moving. We are moving here. That means I'm coming to Hogwarts." I said.

"Frankie that's a good thing! You will probably get into Slytherin and then we can hang out, at school." He said happily.

"But Draco what if I don't get into Slytherin? What if I get into the house that Harry and Ron are in? I know you told me you couldn't be seen talking to someone who isn't in Slytherin. So what am I suppose to do? Just never talk to you again? And then what happens if I do get into Slytherin, then what do I have to do? Pretend that I'm not dating Ron? So that Draco Malfoy, is why it isn't a good thing." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Wow. I never looked at it that way. But you're right. It is complicated. But don't worry it will all work out. Lets just watch the movie and we'll figure it out tomorrow. Okay?" he said trying to cheer me up. I nodded, and he put in the movie. It started and I snuggled into Draco. Every time a scary part happened I would put my face into his chest and he would always squeeze me, and laugh a bit. The movie ended and he turned off the TV with his wand. We had turned off the light so it would make the movie scarier. So after the TV was off we were sitting in the darkness. I wasn't tired what so ever so I hopped off the couch and grabbed Draco. I turned on the light so I could see his radio. I have this attachment for my iPod that makes it so you can play your iPod on the radio. I plugged it in and turned on his radio and put on 'I believe in a thing called love' by a muggle band called 'The Darkness'. I turned off the light and we could partly see each other. I started singing and dancing. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Come on Draco! Dance with me!" I said while making myself look like a complete idiot. Then I went back to singing the lyrics. Soon enough we were **both** jumping up and down and dancing around. We kept doing this for about 20 songs. If a person walked in they would probably think we were escaped mental patients. When the last song ended I screamed

"Thank you England! And have a great night!" pretending I was performing on a huge stage with millions of fans. I collapsed on Draco's bed and just lied there.

"Frankie you amaze me." Draco said out of nowhere.

"Why? Everyone can make themselves look like an idiot!" I said laughing.

"Yeah I know. But only you can bring the idiot out in me." He said.

"Oh come on Draco, you're an idiot all the time." I said laughing. He laughed too.

"I'm so tired." I said yawning.

"Me too" he said collapsing on the bed beside me. We looked at each other and within 2 minutes we were both asleep. I woke up to Draco's arms around me. It was nice. But then I realized... it was the morning... I didn't go home last night. _**SHIT!**_

"Draco, wake up!" I yelled.

"5 more minutes..." he said

"No Draco! I slept here last night! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I said. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"You look so hot in the morning" he said

"Oh shut up!" I said smacking him in the arm. I looked at my watch. It was 6:00am. My parents would be waking up in an hour. .

"It's okay. We still have an hour before they wake up." I said. He smirked, because of my freak out.

"I'm going to go home. Okay?" I said.

"Frankie, no! Stay here... we can watch some more movies, and dance around like idiots." He said almost pleading for me to stay.

"But I don't want to! I want to sleep! I'm exhausted." I said

"Well then, come back to bed!" he said.

"Draco you make it sound like we had sex last night!" I said laughing.

"I know you wanted to. I saw you looking at me!" he said cockily.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" I said

"How did you know?!" he said smirking his famous smirk.

"Draco you disgust me!" I said laughing walking over to the fireplace.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to leave a note for them, so when they wake up they don't think I spent the night" I said and then used the floo powder to go back to my room. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note saying I went out. I used the floo powder and I was soon back in Draco's room.

"Finally. Geeze you took long enough!" he said sarcastically. I walked over to him on his bed and climbed in, then got under the covers.

"You know what would suck right now?" I asked.

"No what?" he asked.

"If Ron walked in." I said completely serious.

"It would suck for you. But for me it would probably be good." He said smirking.

"How so?" I asked.

"Then I would have you all to myself." He said.

"You have me all to yourself right now." I said.

"Maybe literally. But if I really had you all to myself, I could be kissing you right now." He said looking over at me. I went to look up at him thinking I would be seeing him smirking again, but he had a completely serious face.

"Well if you could have just controlled your hormones, you would have me all to yourself." I said getting up.

"Frankie, I told you I was sorr-"

"Draco calm down! I was only kidding!" I said laughing

"What do you want to do today?" he asked

"Hmm... I think we should go to Diagon Alley!" I said excitedly.

"Alright. Then we can get your school stuff, as well as mine." He said finally getting out of bed.

"Aiight." I said laughing to myself.

"What did you just say?" he asked completely confused.

"Oh nothing." I said giggling.

"Eww, I smell. I'm using your shower." I said walking towards his bathroom.

"you just make your self more appealing." He said.

"Thanks. I try." I said laughing as I closed and locked the door making sure he wouldn't come in on me. When I turned on the shower I could hear Draco trying to use 'Alohamora' on the door, but my charm made it so nothing could make it unlock. After my shower I magically dried my hair and straightened it. I used my wand to change my outfit. stepped out of the bathroom to see Draco with his shirt off.

"Finally!" he said. _** cheese on. And his arms had so many muscles. Wait what am I saying? I'm with Ron. Ron is who I will stay with... for now that is.**_

"Like what you see, Patricks?" he said smirking.

"Actually, yeah." I said. **Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? **

"Yeah you did." He said as he was reading my mind. I blushed then he went in the bathroom to take a shower.

We went downstairs because Draco had to grab his list of the things we needed.

"Ready?" he asked me

"Are we apparating?" I asked

"Yeah... is that a problem?" he asked

"No... But I was wondering if we could drive." I said.

"Why in the world would we want to do that?" he asked seriously

"Because it's more fun!" I said grabbing the keys when I saw them on the counter. I pulled him outside. I opened the driver's side door.

"Well if we have to drive, then I'm the one doing it!" he said

"Alright Draco. Whatever floats your boat." I said. I plugged my iPod radio thing in again and put on the song 'On my Own' by Hedley. As we were driving I started singing to the music, Draco looked at me and smiled. When the song ended he looked at me again and said

"You have a really pretty voice."

"Thanks. Even though that's so a lie." I said laughing knowing I had a horrible singing voice. At least that's what I was always told.

"Frankie I'm not lying. I'm being serious." He said.

"Oh Draco you're so cute... Yay we're here!" I said the last part so he couldn't say anything about my voice. Draco parked the car and we got out. We went into a bunch of shops and bought almost everything except my robes. We walked into the robe shop. While Draco was helping me look for a robe, I heard someone call my name. I turned around, and it was Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" I said happily

"Hey Frankie! Why are you shopping for robes?" Harry asked me.

"Well... " I started to say when Draco came up and grabbed my waste without even noticing I was talking to them.

"Here I found you this one" he said.

"Oh Thanks. Get your hands off my waist Draco!" I said laughingthey all looked at me really confused.

"Oh sorry, guys. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted (**looking at Draco)** my parents let me know that I'm going to Hogwarts for now on!" I said smiling. Ron looked at me then a big smile spread across his face. He reached for me and pulled me into a kiss.

"I'm so happy!" he said

"Me too" I said smiling.

"Frankie can we go now?" said Draco, who I had forgotten was behind me.

"Calm yourself! I would like to talk for a minute! Geeze. Look, there's Blaise. Go hang out with him, if you don't want to stay. I'll meet you back here in one hour." He just looked at me like I had no right to talk to him like that.

"Go!" I said. He sneered at me and walked away.

"Anyone up for some Butter beers?" I asked. They all just stared at me like I just won a war or something.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's just... we've never seen someone talk to Draco like that and not come back in tears. This will defiantly be an interesting year." Hermione said.

"Really? I feel special." I said laughing as we walked into the Leaky cauldron. We were in there talking for a while when a song started playing in the background. I started singing the song quietly. They all looked at me.

"You know it really creeps me out when you all look at me like that." I said.

"You have a really good voice." They all said at the same time.

"Why do people keep saying that? I mean I know I don't. It's okay to just let me know I suck. There's really no need to lie." I said completely seriously.

"We are being serious." Harry said.

"You guys are nuts." We all laughed.

"Oh crap. Well I'd better get back to Draco. See you all at school!" I said

"Bye Frankie!" they all said in unison again. It was weird how they did that. I walked back to the Robe store and looked around for Draco. There was no sign of him. Then I heard a girl giggling and I figured that's where he would be. I followed the giggling and sure enough that's where Draco and some girl were.

"Draco..." I said. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Are you ready yet? Or should I come back later?" I asked smirking right back at him.

"Who's that?" the girl asked

"Oh she's a friend." He said

"The names Frankie actually. Draco, can we go now? I'm starving!" I said the first part to the chick with Draco.

"Alright." He said and got off the girl.

"But Draco I thought..." she said.

"Sorry babe. But I've got to go." he said as we walked away.

"A little mean don't you think? I mean just using the girl like that?" I said.

"You clearly don't know me at all." He said as we continue to walk to the car. We got in the car and I put on some music again.

"Thanks for taking me today Draco. I really appreciate it." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Whatever." He said.

"What's your problem?" I asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been an ass ever since we met up with Ron, and everyone." I said looking at him

"I'm not being an ass. You're being stupid." He said

"Wow Draco. That come back was so good I just don't know what to say in return." I said sarcastically.

"I know. It was pretty good." He said. I looked over at him to see him smirking at me.

"You're an idiot." I said then turned up the music and began to sing again. We drove home only listening to me sing. Every so often I thought I heard Draco singing a bit, but when I look over his lips are never moving. He dropped me off at my house and walked me to the door.

"Oh you're such a gentleman." I said laughing.

"I know. It's hard to keep the girls off." He said laughing.

"Oh I bet it is." I said.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure. I think I can fit it into my schedule." He said. I shook my head while laughing, and we walked into the house.

"Where have you been?! All you leave is a note? What did you expect us to think?" I heard my mother say.

"Well first, I was buying all my school crap. Second, yes. Third, I expected you to read the note." I said. I heard Draco laugh a little.

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay. Are you staying for dinner?" she asked Draco. I looked at him and gave him a smile saying that it didn't matter to me.

"Sure." He said and I grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs.

"Draco, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to going away to Hogwarts." I said.

"I thought you weren't?" he said confused.

"Yeah well then I remembered the whole 'no parents' thing and now I want to leave for Hogwarts early!" I said laughing.

"Well there's only like 3 days left until we leave. So you'll be out of here in no time!" he said smirking. He looked at me but I wasn't smiling. I was sad.

"Draco there's something wrong." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized that I've spent more time with you today, than I have the entire time Ron and I have been dating. And that's not good." I said looking serious.

"Do you personally feel bad about it? Or do you just feel bad for him?" he asked. **Wow I had never thought about that. But I didn't want to say the answer to it. **I looked down.

"I thought so." Draco said.

"That's bad isn't it?" I asked.

"Well I'm really not the person you should be asking about this kind of thing. I'm not really a relationship guy." He said.

"No kidding." I said laughing.

"Come on lets go down for dinner" he said. I smiled and we went downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Frankie's POV**

We finished eating dinner and Draco and I went back upstairs.

"Draco, if I really don't get in Slytherin, will you still talk to me?" I asked completely serious.

"It depends." He said

"On what?" I said

"If you're still going out with Weasley." He said

"So if I am you're just not going to talk to me? Why, because you're jealous?" I asked a bit angry.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't think you like him all that much." He said still serious.

"Well I do like him, Malfoy. It's just..." _** REWIND!**_

"Just what?" he asked smirking.

"Just nothing. I was going to add something but then it slipped my mind." **There we go. All cleaned up now.**

"You're such a liar. But whatever. I have to leave now anyways. If I don't see you tomorrow then I will on the train." He said.

"Train? We have to take a train? And what happens if the muggles see? I mean they are bound to see a train. How could you possibly hide a train?" I said that all rather quickly.

"Okay, well I guess I will be seeing you at Kings Cross Station, and laugh my ass of when you can't figure out how to get on the platform." He said laughing at me.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." I said trying not to laugh. He laughed at me once more but then was gone in a flash. I sat on my bed thinking. I had hardly spent anytime with Ron. So I grabbed a parchment and quill and began writing a letter.

_Dear Ron, We have hardly spent any time together. So I think you should come over. Then we can watch a movie, and do... other things. Anyhow, write back. Because my owl won't leave until you do!_

_Love, Frankie._

I sent the message off with my owl and turned on the wonderful invention on music. I turned on 'January' by 'Bonnie McKee'. I started singing while I was packing. I used my wand to put some of my clothes in my trunk. I was almost done when I heard a tapping on my window. I should really remember to leave that open when I send out letters. I grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear Frankie. You're right. We really should hang out. A movie sounds great. Except why don't you come here? That way I can give you a present! Bring over any movie you want._

_Love, Ron._

**A present? Hmm I wonder what it could be? **I quickly got changed into some muggle clothes. I grabbed a scary movie and opened my door. I called downstairs

"Mom I'm going out. I'll be back later!"

"Alright honey. See you later." She said happily. **Why was she is in such a good mood?** I chose to forget it. I went into the fireplace. I didn't know how to apparate yet. Soon I was in Ron's living room. I stepped out and looked around. But I couldn't see anyone. Soon I felt hands wrap around my waist, and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"Hey, Ron." I said

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well I was just guessing that it wouldn't be your father." I said laughing. He grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. It was filled with red headed people. Well not filled, but you know what I mean.

"Guys, this is Frankie, Fred and George you already know her." Ron announced. I laughed.

"So this is the girl I've been hearing about non stop" said a red headed woman who I guessed that she was Ron's mother.

"Mum!" Ron said.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." I said shaking his mother's hand.

"Hello there. I'm Ron's father. It's great to finally meet you." He said smiling.

"It's great to meet you as well!" I said smiling back.

"Well, we're going to watch a movie, so don't bug us, okay?" Ron said to his family. He took my hand and led me upstairs.

"Here, sit down." He said leading me over to his bed.

"I need to give you your present." He said.

"Ron, you didn't have to buy me a present." I said

"Yeah I know. But you're my girlfriend, and I should treat you right!" he said smiling. I smiled back, as he handed a box. I opened it. It was a necklace with a guitar on it. It was beautiful.

"I know it's not much. But it reminded me of you." He said.

"Ron, I love it. Its absolutely perfect" I said getting a little teary eyed. He smiled at me. We put on the movie and watched it in the dark. When it ended, I looked at Ron and kissed him. But he didn't kiss me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Frankie, why were you with Malfoy today?" he asked

"He was just taking me shopping. I didn't know the places, or the stuff I needed to get. So he took me." I said.

"Are you sure that was it? Because it looked like it was something more when he grabbed your waist." He said looking a bit angry.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm cheating on you? Because if you don't remember, as soon as he put his hands on me, I took them off. If I was going to cheat on you, I would have just broken up with you." I said with an angry tone.

"Look Frankie, I'm sorry. But I just thought-" I cut him off

"That I was cheating on you? I can't believe you don't trust me." I said.

"Well you've done it before!" he yelled. I couldn't believe he brought that up. He knew how much it hurt me.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you!" I said taking off the necklace.

"Frankie what are you doing?" he asked

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. This relationship clearly isn't going to work." I ask handing him the necklace.

"Frankie I'm sorry! Please don't do this." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too."

I said then walked out of his room. I walked down the stairs crying. His entire family looked at me while the tears were pouring down my face. I walked over to their fireplace and went home. I ran over to my bed and cried. **I just broke up with Ron. How could he be so mean? Saying I was cheating on him. I mean yeah I did it once. But I told him as soon as it happened. Why did he think I would do it again? This was so stupid. I should have just talked it out with him. Maybe he didn't really think it was over. Why am I crying? We went out for like a week.** I just lied there on my bed. I put on my music and turned it up loud so I couldn't even hear myself think. I didn't want to think right now. I walked over to the bathroom and got in the shower. I felt the water drops hit my body. It felt good. I washed my hair and my entire body as if I was trying to scrub off something. But there was nothing there. I just kept scrubbing. And the tears kept coming.

**…****Fast****forward**** to the day I go to school****…**

"Frankie, get up. You're going away to Hogwarts today!" my mother said cheerfully. I looked at the clock. **8:30**. We had to be at Kings Cross by 10:30. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I dried myself off with a spell to dry and straighten my hair. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went back into the bathroom to put on some make up. I put on eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss and blush. It was 9:45. It would take a half and hour to get to the train station. So I grabbed my trunk and walked down stairs with it.

"Finally! We have to go! Get in the car!" my father said. I was in no mood to talk back. So I just nodded and did what I was told. My owl was already in the backseat waiting for me, along with my brother. I put my suitcase, in the trunk, and then got in the backseat.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" he asked. I just shook my head and put in my earphones. I started listening to 'Somebody told me' by the Killers, and started to drift off to a dreamless sleep. I woke up to my brother shaking my arm.

"We're here." He said. I got out and said goodbye to my mother and father. Tommy and I walked over to find platform 9 and 3/4. But there was only platform 9 and ten. I looked at my ticket again. I was so confused.

"Hey, Patrick's!" I head a voice call from behind me.

"Hey, Malfoy." I said

"Confused?" he asked.

"Indeed." I said. He laughed.

"Just run in between platforms 9 and 10." He said

"You first." I said, not believing him.

"Don't believe me eh? Alright then if you insist." He said. **He was really going to do it!** He started to run. I fully expected him to fall over when he was about to hit the wall. But he went right through. I looked at my brother and shrugged. Then I ran for it. Even though I had seen Draco do it, I figured I would cash into the wall. But I went right through just like Draco did. I saw a huge train that said **'Hogwarts Express'** on it. I turned my head and saw Draco. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. We left our trolleys with all of the other ones. We got on the train and I saw a bunch of kids looking lost and confused. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me into a compartment. In there I saw Blaise and some other guys.

"Hey Blaise!" I said happily.

"Frankie? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I go to Hogwarts now." I said

"Awesome! It's also good to see you and Draco are back together." He said. I looked at Draco confused.

"We're not **together** she's got a boyfriend." Draco said.

"Actually I don't anymore. I broke up with him. But anyhow, how have you been Blaise?" I asked trying to change the subject. But Draco didn't stop. We were both sitting down by now.

"What do you mean you broke up?" Draco asked.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked

"Yes. Now tell me." He said

"You're so annoying, Draco. I broke up with him because he thought I was cheating on him... with you. So that's why we broke up." I said hoping that would be the end of his questions.

"Oh great. So it's my fault again." He said angry.

"Draco, did you hear me say it was your fault?" I asked annoyed.

"Well no..." he said.

"Well then it's not your fault." I said trying to smile. We all talked for most of the train ride. I found out that the other guys in the compartment were, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint. When we were in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch, the compartment door slammed open -if that's possible-

"Hey Drakie! I've missed you all summer! Do you maybe want to... uhh she's still here?" **yes, that was Pansy Parkinson's disgusting voice.**

"Yes I am! But sadly you are too." I said. I heard laughing from all the guys.

"Who said you could talk to me? You stupid whore." She said.

"Oh wow. Stupid whore is all you could come up with? Come on Parkinson, throw me something I can use!" I said.

"Drakie, are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" she said looking at Draco.

"Pansy, when are you going to understand that he hates your guts? I mean, when a guy doesn't call or talk to you after shagging, you should know that he doesn't like you. I mean seriously. Take the hint!" I said. She ran out of the room crying.

"Frankie! I can't believe you said that to her! That was brilliant!" Blaise said.

"All in a days work boys. Well I'm going to get changed into my robes." I said walking out of the compartment. I almost got to the bathroom when I bumped into someone.

"Harry?" I asked

"Oh hey Frankie! Where have you been? We were looking for you!" Harry said.

"Oh sorry! I couldn't find you either so I sat with Draco." I said. **Yeah I lied. But it was better then just saying I forgot!**

"Oh that's okay. What's going on with you and Ron? He won't say anything." Harry asked.

"We broke up." I said

"What?! Why?" he asked shocked.

"He told me that he thought I was cheating on him. I told him I wasn't. He wouldn't let it go. So I let him go." I said.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's forgotten about me completely. Well I've got to get changed now. But I'll see you later!" I said walking away to get changed. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the compartment. Draco and the guys were already changed. I sat back down next to Draco. I put on my headphones. I put on 'Every time We Touch' by Cascada. I didn't mean to but I started singing. I didn't realize until I looked around and all the guys were looking at me. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I smiled and continued singing. But this time I stood up on my seat and used my wand as a microphone, and I started dancing.They all looked up at me and their jaws dropped. I continued singing and dancing until the song ended. Then they did something I didn't expect. They all started clapping. So then I bowed and said

"Thank you, thank you! You're too much!" we all laughed.

"That really was good." Flint said. I blushed. **Maybe I was a good singer after all?**

"Alright we're here. Let's go." Draco said, before I could say anything back to Flint. Draco grabbed my hand and led me off the train. We walked past this really big guy who was calling out

"First years, this way please. First years, this way!"

Draco led me to a bunch of boats and we both got in. While we started making our way across the lake, I saw a castle. It was beautiful. **Was that school? I don't know if I'll ever want to leave! **Before I knew it, we were there. He got out, so I followed him. We walked into the school and went straight into a big room with four very long tables. Before I had a chance to even take all of it in, I heard my name being called.

"Miss. Patrick's! Please come over here to be sorted into your house." An old woman called. I looked at Draco.

"Good luck." He said. I nodded and walked over to the old lady.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall. Please take a seat on the stool." I nodded and walked over to the stool. I sat down on it as the entire school watched me. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on my head. At first I thought I was going crazy when it started talking to me.

"Ahh, a Patrick. Haven't seen one of you before. You're smart. But very brave so defiantly not Hufflepuff. Ahh you want to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin eh? You could be great in both you know. You're a tough one. Where to put you... I know... SLYTHERIN!" he yelled. The whole Slytherin table cheered, and clapped. I looked over at Harry. He smiled. But I could tell if was fake. Maybe I would have been better in Gryffindor? I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. He smiled.

"Thank god." He said and smirked. I smirked right back. The first years were sorted out and then the headmaster Dumbledore made a speech. Then there was suddenly food in front of us. Everyone cheered and began eating. **Geeze** ** it was like these people haven't eaten all summer. I wasn't very hungry so I just sat at the table looking at the ceiling. It was amazing. Like you have no idea.**

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm not hungry?" I said

"Oh. You want to go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Um, sure.' I said getting up. Draco held my hand for some unknown reason. There were like 20 girls who looked at me like they wanted to kill me. I just ignored it. We walked into the hall and then Draco pushed me into the wall.

"Ow! Draco what's wrong with-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I didn't know what to do at first. I kind of just stood there. Then it finally clicked in my head what was going on and I pushed him off.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I said

"Kissing you?" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Well it's not like you're going out with Weasley anymore." He said.

"That's not a reason." I said

"So what? Why don't you want to kiss me?" he asked with a fowl look on his face.

"Because I... I'm going to my room." I said and started to walk away.

"You don't even know where that is." He called. **Oh crap. I really didn't.**

"I'll find my way." I said and kept walking. I was walking for about 15 minutes now, and now I had no idea where I was. I was looking at all of the pictures, not looking at where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" I said before looking up. It was a professor I guessing. He had black hair and was dressed in all black.

"What are you doing out here instead of in your room Miss. Patricks?" he asked me.

"I got lost. But then I started looking at all of these pictures and they just fascinated me. By the way... who are you?" I said

"Professor Snape. And I suggest that you find your way back to your common room." he said rudely.

"Snape eh? I like it. And I have been trying to find my way back. But it clearly isn't working. Mind telling me where to go?" I said. I put a smile on my face.

"Don't talk to me so rudely." He spat.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't talk to me rudely now would I?" I said back.

"Go up those stairs and then go to the right. Your common room is there. You better hope I don't see you after hours again. Do I make myself clear?" he said. I could tell he was trying not to yell at me.

"Yes. Thanks for the directions. Nighty night." I said walking up the stairs. I turned right just like he told me to and I found a picture. **What was this a joke? This wasn't a room. That guy is nuts.** I went to turn around and walk back when I smacked into someone else. **Wow I'm doing real good at walking tonight eh?**

**"**I knew you couldn't resist me. No girl ever can." Said a voice. I knew who it was.

"Oh shut up! Where is the common room?" I asked.

"Right there dumb ass." He said pointing to the picture. I was just about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when he walked over to it and said

"Pureblood". Then the picture opened as if it were a door. **I just stood there. How stupid could I have been? They must all think I'm an idiot. **Draco pulled me into the room.

"Come on!" he said pulling me. We walked into a room that had a bunch of couches, and a fireplace. The lights were off. Draco and I were obviously the last ones coming in. I looked around and the room was painted with green, silver, and black. I liked it. I went to walk up to my dormitory when Draco grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch.

"Draco I'm tired let me go to bed!" I said.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Fine. What is so important that I have to lose sleep over?" I asked annoyed.

"Why won't you kiss me?" he asked for the second time.

"Because I don't want to." I said

"I mean the real reason." He said.

"I... I don't want to fall for you again. Because I know that if I do, you'll probably cheat on me again. I can't handle that. Not again." I said. **Don't cry. Please don't cry. You will not cry in front of Draco Malfoy!**

"I wouldn't do that to you again." He said.

"You think that now. But I know as soon as a girl flaunts herself in front of you and tells you she wants you, that promise would be shot to hell." I said. I got up and walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight Draco." I said as I walked to my room. I opened the door and a bunch of girls looked at me.

"You're the new girl right? The one who was with Draco?" one girl asked me.

"I guess. But I'm not **with Draco** we're just friends." I said as I sat down on the bed I guessed to be mine.

"What do you mean your just friends? He was holding your hand!" a different girl said.

"And don't tell me that when you both left, that you didn't have sex with him" another girl said.

"No we didn't have sex. We didn't do anything. Although he did kiss me. But I pushed him off and walked away." I said.

"You told him no? Why would you do that? He is gorgeous!" one of the girls said.

"He may be gorgeous, but I just don't feel that way about him." I said.

"My name's Lily. And that's Rachel and Carrie."

"I'm Frankie. Nice to meet you." I said. We were all talked about boys well they mostly talked about Draco. And we talked about classes and such until we all fell asleep. I just prayed I wouldn't dream about Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I awoke the next morning at 6:30. I woke up from having the dream that reminded me of the night I had something stolen from me. The night that I never wanted to go back to. And every time I dreamt about it, I went back there. I felt a tear come down my cheek. We still had two days until classes began. Why was I awake? I could be sleeping right now. But no, my stupid head won't let me sleep. I sat up and looked over at all the other girls. They were still sleeping. I quietly crept over to the door and opened it. I walked down the stairs to the common room. I walked over to the couch. I went to sit down, I found a sleeping Draco there instead. He looked so sweet. I bent down and sat on the floor facing Draco. I rubbed his arm trying to wake him up, so he could go to his room.  
**_"Dracoooo" I said softly. He started to open his eyes a little bit. He smiled at me.  
"Why are you in my room, Patricks?" he said in a husky voice.  
"I'm not dumb ass. You fell asleep in the common room." I said  
"Oh shit." He said sitting up immediately.  
"What time is it?" he said  
"Its okay, it only like 6:30. And it's Saturday. No worries." I said smiling.  
"Oh thank god. Come and sit up here. You look awfully uncomfortable." He said. I got up and sat beside him. I for some reason couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was like I was in a trance. But I knew exactly what was going on around me, and what I was doing. He began to look at me too. But his look was in confusion to why I was looking at him.  
"Have you been crying?" he asked.  
"No." I said quickly. We just sat there looking at each other for a while.  
"Draco..." I started.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"I... I... never mind." I said. What I was thinking wasn't right. I just wish I could shut off all emotions and stop thinking all together.  
"Frankie, just tell me." He said.  
"I can't do it." I said as if I were talking to myself.  
"You can't do what?" he asked in total confusion.  
"I can't be here right now. I have to get away from you before I do something that I will regret." I said getting up.  
"Frankie what are you talking about?" he called to me as I walked out of the common room still in my pajamas.  
_**I knew that if I had stayed there I would have wanted to kiss him. And then that want would become a need. And then that need would become something I couldn't live without. And it would have happened. Then I would regret it. And that kiss would be telling him that I wanted to be with him which I don't right now. I still have that night stuck in my head, a night that won't ever go away. I just wish I could forget.  
**_  


I walked to the Great Hall and sat down on the bench. Just looking at the table, when I heard footsteps behind me.  
"May I join you Miss. Patricks?" said a voice. I turned around to see Dumbledore.  
I nodded and he sat down.  
"Why are you awake so early? I thought you would have slept in." he said in his raspy voice.  
"I couldn't sleep. I just had things on my mind." I responded still looking at the table.  
"Ahh I know how you feel. I hardly sleep myself. But once and a while, I just take those thoughts that are keeping me awake, and I put them away until the next day." He said. I smiled.  
"But I'm guessing this is something that can't be put away?" he asked.  
"No, it can. I'm just afraid that putting it away, will only make remembering it, worse." I said  
"The past is something that will haunt a person for their entire life. Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about it to make it easier to deal with." He said.  
"But what if talking about it will only cause problems?" I asked.  
"Well I think you will just have to play it out in your mind and see if the outcome is the way you hoped it would be. And it almost always is. Well I've got to get back to my work. Thank you for the chat Miss. Patricks." He said standing up.  
"Have a good day sir." I said getting up as well. I walked back to the common room. Hoping I wouldn't see Draco. But I clearly wasn't having much luck lately. I saw him sitting on the couch.  
"Frankie, I-" I cut him off.  
"Draco please! Not now." I said trying to walk by. But instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't run away.  
"Frankie, just talk to me. Please! I want to know why you were crying." He said.  
"Draco I can't tell you. Please, just let me go."

As soon as I said that the tears came rushing out of my eyes. He pulled me in for a hug. This time I didn't even try to get away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried on his shoulder. Whenever I thought I had cried all the tears I could, even more came out that the time before. He stood there holding me while I was crying for about ten minutes. When I finally pulled away, my face was red and so were my eyes. I looked up at Draco and I saw sadness in his eyes. It was as if he could feel my pain. Then I did it. I pulled him in and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but quickly responded. He kissed me with hunger, and lust. Deepening the kiss. I grazed my tongue along his lip to be let in. He opened his mouth and let my tongue in. I started to pull of his shirt and I felt him smirk. I lifted it over his head and I took off mine as well. I started to undo his pants when he pulled away.  
"What? I thought you wanted this?" I said with anger.  


"I do. But I know you don't." he said.  
"Well I'm clearly saying I do Draco." I said still angry  
"Look... I just don't want this to happen right now alright?" he said.  
_**I felt hurt. I was rejected. I was rejected by Draco Malfoy. I was rejected by a guy who slept with Pansy. How low can I get?**_  
I pushed Draco away and went back to my room. I lied back on my bed and fell asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Draco's POV

_**I was holding her while she cried. What happened to her? Why can't she tell me? I just want to make her pain go away. Why is that? I mean girls have cried to me before... I never gave a damn. Why do I care now? I just kept holding her. I didn't want to ever let go. I want her to be mine. She pulled away a bit. Frankie looked up at me. She looked in my eyes. Then she... she kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do. But then I kissed back. She licked my lips asking for entry. I gladly opened my mouth. She started taking off my shirt. I think this is the earliest I've ever shagged before. But as she was pulling off her shirt, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. A feeling I had never felt before. I felt **_**guilt**_**. She started to unbutton my pants. Go away feeling! Go away! But I pulled away.**_  
"What? I thought you wanted this?" she said with anger.  
"I do. But I know you don't." I said. _**I know that when she realizes what she's doing, she will regret this. And then she will hate me for taking advantage of her. Stupid guilt.**_  
"Well I'm clearly saying I do Draco." she said still angry. _**Frankie just doesn't understand. I'm doing something **__**nice**__**. Don't ruin it!**_  
"Look... I just don't want this to happen right now alright?" _**That defiantly came out wrong. She just looked at me with anger. I had never seen her so angry. She pushed me away and walked back to her room. I could tell she felt rejected. But she didn't understand how much I wanted this. How long I've wanted this and how hard it was for me to pull away. I looked on the ground to pick up my shirt and there it was. Frankie's shirt. She had forgotten it. Won't she feel stupid when she realizes she has no top on? I suddenly felt extremely tired. Probably because I had been up most of the night thinking about Frankie, and then waking up at 6:30 am. **_

I walked up the stairs to my room and climbed into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately. 



Frankie's POV

I woke up at 11:30. I sat up and all the girls were no longer in there beds. I went to get out of bed when I noticed something. I wasn't wearing a shirt. Shit. I left it downstairs. I got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I quickly put them on and walked down stairs to the common room. I saw Blaise talking to Carrie. I looked over at the spot where I had left my shirt. It wasn't there. _**Where was it? I immediately knew where. Draco had it.**_ I walked over to Blaise.  
"Hey, Blaise. Do you know where Draco is?" I asked figuring he was playing quidditch or something.  
"He's still in bed. I tried to wake him up but he yelled at me and told me to get out. He's in a bad mood for some reason. But you could try to get him out of it!" Blaise said.  
"Alright. Thanks Blaise." I said while walking up to Draco's room.

I knocked but I heard no answer. I opened the door and looked for Draco's bed. There he was. Fast asleep. I walked over to him and shook him awake.  
"Blaise, I told you to go away!" he yelled.  
"Last time I checked, my name was Frankie." I said.  
"Frankie? What are you doing in here?" he said turning over to look at me.  
"I want my shirt." I said.  
"You can have it under one circumstance..." he said  
"Oh and what's that?" I asked not being in the mood for games.  
He pulled me down so I was sitting on his bed.  
"Kiss me." He said.  
"Are you serious? After you turn me down? I don't think so." I yelled while trying to stand up.  
"Frankie, I only stopped because I knew that when it was over, you would regret it." He said. He was right. I would have.  
"Draco, please just give me my shirt!" I said.  
"Fine." He said handing it to me.  
"You slept with it?" I asked  
"It smelt good." He said, looking down.  
"You are so strange. Now get up! I want to go eat!" I said pulling him up. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. He stood up and I saw his muscular chest.  
"And why do I have to come get food with you?" he asked  
"Because you love me." I said smiling.  
He smirked and grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans. He dropped his pants right there. I smirked this time.  
"Draco, you had your chance last night." I said jokingly. He shook his head and put 

on his jeans, and then pulled on his t-shirt. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

Blaise smiled at me.  
"I knew you could do it!" he said laughing.  
"Do what?" Draco asked  
"Oh nothing. Come on I'm starving!" I said pulling toward the door.

As we walked into the Great Hall I got glairs from a bunch of girls again.  
"You do know how many girls think that I'm your girlfriend?" I said to him.  
"Nearly all of them?" he said laughing  
"Its not funny Draco! I'm never going to get any friend this way!" I said  
He just laughed as we sat down and grabbed some food.

Dumbledore looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. He motioned for me to come over to the big table with the entire teachers. I nodded and turned back to Draco.  
"I'll be right back okay?" I said  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Dumbledore wants to tell me something." I said getting up and walking over to the teachers.

"Miss. Patricks, you and Mr. Malfoy weren't here this morning to receive your schedules. So I took the courtesy of grabbing them for you." He said handing me them.  
"Thank you, professor." I said. I was about to walk away when he started to talk again.  
"I see you and Mr. Malfoy have become close." He said.  
"Yes. We met over the summer and became friends." I said.  
"Well I'm glad. I'll see you later Miss. Patricks." He said and smiled. I nodded then turned around to walk back to the table.

_**Why did he think it was good we were friends? I thought he was the 'bad boy' here? I sat back down and handed Draco his schedule.**_

"What's this?" he said  
"Look at it dumb ass" I said.  
"You know you've got to stop calling me that." He said trying to be stern. I laughed.  
"Want to show me around this place?" I asked changing the subject.  
He nodded and got up. He took my hand again, knowing it would bother the other girls. We walked out and went down the hall. We were talking about something, while not paying attention to where we were going and of course, we bumped into 

someone.  
"Watch it!" Draco said. I looked up and saw who it was.  
"Hey Ron!" I said smiling.  
"Hey Frankie." He said.  
"What do you want weasel?" Draco said.  
"Don't be so rude, you ass!" I said to Draco.  
Ron smiled at me.  
"Can we talk later? At 2 o'clock maybe?" Ron asked me  
"She doesn't want to talk to you." Draco sneered at Ron.  
"Ignore him. I wanted to talk to you too." I said to Ron.  
"I'll meet you in the Great Hall. See you then!" he said walking off.

"Is it always necessary to do that?" I asked him.  
"Do what?" he asked  
"Act like a jerk towards my friends." I said.  
"Oh, then yes." He said.  
"You're such an ass." I said as we continued to walk down the hall.  
We had been talking and laughing not even noticing the time flew by. I glanced at my watch and it said 1:55. _**Isn't that lucky eh?**_

"Well I'm off to meet Ron." I said  
"Frankie..." he started  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"If he asks you out again... Don't say yes." He said.  
"Even though I wouldn't, why don't you want me to?" I asked smirking  
"I just... I... no reason." He said walking away in the opposite direction.  
_**He never tells me what he thinks.**_

I walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron sitting with Harry. I walked over to them and smiled.  
"Well I'm here!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Well then I guess I have to leave. See you later" Harry said while getting up and walking away. I sat down across from Ron.

"So what's going on?" I asked.  
"Uhh... I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." He said.  
"It's fine." I said smiling.  
"I also have something to tell you. And I really hope you don't get mad. But I thought you ought to know." He said.  
"Okay...?" I said.  
"Hermione and I are... we're dating." He said. _**That made me smile. I didn't think **_

_**it would. At first I actually thought it would hurt. But I didn't. I was happy for him.**_  
"I'm glad for you both! You two seem like a great couple!" I said still with a smile on my face.  
"Really? You're not mad or anything? Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better" he said, now smiling.  
We talked some more. Eventually we said our goodbyes, and I went back to the Slytherin common room. I looked around and there was no one there. So I walked up to my room, and there was no one in there either.

So I put on my music and started to unpack. I started to sing again. I started to sing to 'These Words' By Natasha Bedingfield. I loved muggle music. I didn't know why so many people had a problem with it.  
_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_**I continued to sing even after I was done packing. I walked into the bathroom to put my toothbrush and crap in there and still singing at the top of my lungs. Singing was like breathing to me. I couldn't not sing. That's the one thing I knew I could never live without. The song changed to 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson. I looked at the doorway to my room and noticed that I had left the door open. If anyone had come in the common room, they could have heard me easily. I felt stupid.**_

I shut off my music and walked out of the room, grabbing a book before I left. Then I went down the stairs. Luckily there was no one in there. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I opened up the book and as soon as I started to read the first word the door slammed open. Draco came barging in and looked like he wanted to kill someone.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled.  
"Okay, sorry for giving a damn!" I said going back to my book. Draco just stormed up the stairs and into his room. I ignored it and went back to my book again. I heard things smashing and being thrown at the door.  
_**IF YOU REALLY want to hear about it, you'll probably want to know where I was born**_  
_**that was the sentence I read over and over again, trying to get past it. But all I could concentrate on was Draco. Damn him. He always managed to get himself stuck in my mind. I put down my book and decided I might as well go see him now before he hurts himself. I walked up the stairs and walked over to his room.  
**_  
I knocked on the door and heard no response. _**What's with people and never answering when someone knocks!**_ I opened the door anyway. I looked around and saw no Draco. _**Well that's weird**_. I saw a bunch of glass on the floor. Must have been the smashing I heard. But then I heard water running. I saw his bathroom door was open a bit. So I peeked in and saw that he was in the shower. And no, I didn't see anything. The fog was covering everything up. I went to turn around to leave when I heard the water turn off. _**Should I stay and talk? Or come back later? I chose to knock on the bathroom door.**_  
knock, knock, knock

"What is it?" he yelled in a mean tone.  
"Draco, you okay?" I asked. _**Please don't yell.**_  
"Frankie? Yeah I'm fine." He said opening the door, he stood there in a towel. Just a towel around his waist. He was all wet and... _**No! Stop these thoughts Frankie!  
**_"You might want to pick your jaw off of the floor." He said smirking.  
"I... I " _**No, Frankie! Stuttering is bad! Stop it!**_  
"I knew you thought I was hot. No girl can resist me!" he said smirking.  
"I don't think you're hot! It's just, I don't see guys dripping wet in a towel all of the time." I said. _**Oh yeah. I was smooth.**_  


"Mmhh." He said still smirking.  
"So what was the hissy fit about earlier?" I asked changing the subject.  
"It wasn't a hissy fit, you git!" he snapped back.  
"What the hell is a git?" I asked smirking.  
"Oh shut up!" he said back trying not to laugh.  
"I have to get changed. Go downstairs and wait for me down there. I need to talk to you about something."

I walked back down to the common room. I sat down on the couch and started to read my book again. I finally got past that stupid sentence! I read about 5 pages when Draco finally came down the stairs. He sat on the couch and pulled the book out of my hands.  
"Hey! Give it back!" I said trying to reach it. He threw it back at me.  
"So what is so important that I have to get changed to hear?" I said mimicking what I had said last night when he asked to talk to me.  
"I want to ask you something." he said.  
"And what would that be?" I asked  
"I want the truth." He said. I was so lost.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"I want to know what you want from me." He said.  
"I don't want anything from you. I'm confused." I said.  
"What I mean is, how do you feel about me? Do you want me just as a friend?" he asked the last part a bit annoyed.  
"Draco, do we have to get into this?" I asked annoyed right back.  
"Yes we do." He said. _**I looked at him. He could tell that I didn't want to say. But I did anyways. Because I'm an idiot.**_  
"Draco I like you. A lot. But like I told you last time, I don't want my heart broken again. And I really don't want a relationship right now. So for now, I think being friends is best." I said. I saw his face become saddened. But he covered it up with a smirk.  
"Fine with me. I was just going to tell you that I thought of us as just friends as well." He said, and got up and left.  
_**Wow. That just like killed me. He only wants me as a friend? Yeah I know I told him the same thing... but I kind of hoped he would tell me he wanted something more. But what could I expect? Him to wait around for me?**_

I looked at my watch and it said 6:00. It was dinner right now. I wasn't hungry. I walked back up stairs and collapsed on my bed. I just wanted to sleep. Forever. But I knew I couldn't. So until tomorrow morning is good enough for me. I closed my eyes and instantly feel asleep.



Draco's POV

"Draco, do we have to get into this?" she asked annoyed.  
"Yes we do." I said. _**I looked at her. I could tell that I didn't want to say. Maybe she was finally going to tell me she felt the same way I feel about her.**_  
"Draco I like you. A lot. But like I told you last time, I don't want my heart broken again. And I really don't want a relationship right now. So for now, I think being friends is best." She said. _**My heart dropped. Friends? She just wanted to be friends? This was pathetic. I was just rejected by the girl I loved. But I couldn't tell her that I loved her now.**_  
"Fine with me. I was just going to tell you that I thought of us as just friends as well." I said. I got up and walked out of the common room.

I walked to the Great Hall because I was starving. I sat down with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. I started to grab some food when I felt someone put their hands on my leg.

"Hi Drakie! I was thinking we could go back to my room after dinner..." she said smiling. I pushed her hand off of me.  
"I'd rather not." _**She was like an animal. She couldn't stay off of me. Not that I can blame her. I mean look at me. But I wasn't in the mood.**_  
"Drakkkiiiieee come on!" she said tugging at my arm.  
"For God sakes Pansy get off of me. I told you no!" I yelled and got up and walked away. I heard her call my name again. I wanted to shoot her.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me.  
"Draco?" the voice said  
"Blaise leave me alone." I said.  
"Draco what are you so angry about?" he asked.  
"Leave me ALONE!" I yelled. But still he kept talking.  
"Frankie problems?" he asked. _**Geeze. He just didn't stop. What was wrong with him? Does he not understand English?**_  
"Blaise I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone you will regret it." I screamed at him. I was really not in the mood for talking.  
I heard him sigh and then turn around back to the Great Hall.

_**Frankie was screwing up my life. All I could ever think about was her. I hated it. I couldn't even shag a girl without wishing it were her. I can't believe she said I would break her heart.  
**__**Well you did it before.**__**  
Dear god. You're back again?  
**__**I don't go away. I'm permanently stuck in here. I'm called your conscience. **__**  
**_

_**Well where were you when I actually needed you? When Kate came. Where were you then?  
**__**I was trying to let you figure things out on your own**__**  
you're useless.  
**__**Apparently not. You would have had sex with Frankie if it weren't for me. **__**  
Thanks for nothing.  
Oh god. I'm doing it again. Talking to myself. I really hope nobody is watching me right now. I probably look insane.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Frankie's POV

_**'Please stop!' I screamed.  
There was silence. But he kept at it.  
'No! Please get away from me!' I screamed again. **__****_

I jolted up. Why do you hate me God? Must you make me repeat that night, every night? I looked at the clock. 5:00. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. _**Shower time!**_ I was too afraid to go back to sleep. So I hopped in the shower.

When I go out I quickly dried myself off and used my wand to once again, dry it and straighten it.

_**You should really do something for yourself for once. **__**  
Shut up. I do things for myself all the time. I don't need magic. It just helps.  
**__**Mmhh. **__**  
Aha! Make up! I do that myself!  
**__**Whatever. **__**  
Hah you know you were wrong!  
**__**I may have been wrong, but you're still the one talking to yourself. **__**  
Damn. You got me there.**_

I put on my robes and walked out of the bathroom taking a glace at the clock once again. 5:45. my room mates won't be waking up till 7. _**This is crappy.**_

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I debated on whether to stay in the common room or walk around the halls like a mindless idiot.

Mindless idiot won. I left the common room with my bag so I wouldn't have to come back. I walked around the halls and entered the girl's bathroom.  
"How come no ones ever in here?" I asked myself.  
"Because of me!" a voice yelled. I turned around to find a girl. She was a ghost.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Myrtle. But they all call me Moaning Myrtle." She said in a crying voice.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Frankie." I smiled.  
She smiled back.  
"So how long have you been here for?" I asked attempting to make conversation.  
"Oh I don't know. It's hard to tell when you're in a bathroom night and day." She said. We talked for a while. I learned how she died, and how Harry killed the thing that killed her. Actually, Harry had saved the school from Voldemort, every year.

**Wow. Quiet little Harry? He stood up to Voldemort? ****  
I thought you told me you were me.  
****I did indeed. ****  
Well than you should know he did.  
****You've really got to stop being so rude. ****  
You've really got to stop being an idiot.  
****You just called yourself an idiot. ****  
You just called yourself rude.  
****Shut up. ****  
Mmhh.  
**  
I left the bathroom after saying goodbye to Myrtle. I walked down the halls, and just kept going where my feet decided to take me. Until I realized I had no idea where I was going. I turned around and walked back hoping I would see something I recognized signaling to my mind where to go.

I finally recognized where I was. I was soon going to be at the Great Hall.  
I started to sing 'Mr. Brightside' quietly to myself. But when it came to the part _'But she's touching his chest. Now, he takes off her dress. Now, let me go'_ I couldn't help but get louder. I actually started dancing too. _**If you can picture it, a girl in a black robe, singing and swaying her hips like a complete and utter idiot while singing out the lyrics to Mr. Brightside? **_

After I finished the song, I had an unbelievable urge to sing 'Somebody Told Me'.  
_'Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. I'm breaking my back just to know your name. But heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss. Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight.' _

I can just imagine an outsider's point of view on me right now. I just continued to sing my little heart away. As I was wiggling my hips down the hallway, I felt someone put their arms around them. I jumped and turned around. I looked at his face. He still kept his arms wrapped around me.  
"Why are you awake so early?" he asked me.  
"I just thought I would get ready before I got trampled on by all the other girls." I lied. He smirked.  
"Liar. Its 6:30. You wouldn't have gotten up that early to wake up before the others." He said.  
"Yes I would have. _**I thought getting ready would take longer than 45 minutes." I said. That was partly true. I was a girl, why did it only take 45 minutes?**_  
"Mmhh." He said not believing me. _**Then it hit me. A bludger came and hit me **_

_**right in the head. No, I'm kidding. No bludgers. But the thought hit me like that. I was standing in the middle of a hall way wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms.**_

"D...Draco." I stuttered. Damn _**it, I stuttered!**_  
"Yeah?" he said looking in my eyes.  
"D... do..." I started. _**Speak properly you idiot!  
**_"Frankie, why are you so nervous?" he said smirking.  
"I... I..." _**why can't I speak? I'm never nervous around guys. Especially ones I've known for a while.  
**_  
**You like him, more than a friend. ****  
No I don't. You liar!  
****Oh I think you do. You want him to tell you he likes you too. ****  
No I don't! I don't like him. I used to but not anymore.  
****Why are you even trying to lie to me? I'm you. I know what your really thinking dumbass. ****  
**  
"Frankie, why are you so scared to talk to me? Are you on drugs? I thought we discussed that drugs aren't the answer!" he said smirking.  
"You're an idiot." I said.  
"Ahh there we go. Now tell me what you were going to tell me before." He said still smirking.  
"I like to eat smurfs." I said.

**WTF was that? ****  
I really wish I knew.  
****Say something to him! He's going to think we're retarded. ******

He just stood there looking at me in utter confusion.  
"Smurfs eh?" he said smirking when he saw my cheeks turn pink.  
"That came out wrong." I said quickly.  
"So I wasn't suppose to hear about your secret love of eating smurfs?" he said smirking.  
"No. That was meant to be kept a secret." I said smirking back.  
"Frankie, would you just tell me now?" he said. _**Why did he want to know so badly?  
**_"Can we go get some breakfast? I'm starving!" I said pulling away, hoping he would drop it.  
He nodded and we walked into the Great Hall. It was like half full when we got there. I sat down next to him, and across from Blaise, and Flint.  
"Hey guys." I said while grabbing some waffles.  
"Hey, Frankie. Where did Draco and you come from?" Blaise asked smirking.  


"The hallway?" I said, putting on syrup.  
"I see... so what classes do you guys have?" he asked.  
"Potions, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Divination." I said.  
"Eww. I have every class with _you_" Draco said sneering.  
"Uhh! Damn!" I said sarcastically. Draco and I burst out laughing. Blaise and Flint just sat there looking at us like we were 'special'.

"Well I guess we should get to class" I said getting up.  
"You sure you don't want to get some smurfs before we go?" Draco said smirking.  
"It was an accident!" I said trying not to laugh.  
"I think they're on drugs." Blaise said to Flint. Flint just nodded. He didn't talk much.

Draco and I walked into class and sat down in the back. There were a few people in there already.

I pulled out my binder and a pencil. I started drawing on my binder mindlessly. I wasn't even looking I was just staring out the window that was on the opposite side of the class room.

"Why are you writing my name on your binder?" Draco asked, pulling me out of the trance I was in.  
"Sorry, what?" I asked.  
"You were drawing my name on your binder" he said pointing to it.

_**Oh my god. I was.  
**__**I told you! You LOVE him! **__**  
Shut your face.  
**__**Shut my face? **__**  
SHUT UP!**_

I..." Dear old Snape walking into the room cut me off.  
"Open your books." Was all he said.  
"And what would the page number be? We're not all psychic." I said to Snape. The entire class looked at me shocked I had said that. The he turned around and looked at me.  
"Ahh… Miss. Patricks. I see you've come to disturb my class." He said.  
"No, just to disturb you." I said smiling. I heard people getting shocked again. But then... he did a Malfoy. He smirked at me.  
"382. I'll see you after class Miss. Patricks." He said still smirking and walking to his desk.

Draco looked at me in shock.  
"What?" I asked only loud enough for him to hear.  
"He likes you." He said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You stood up to him. No one other than me has done that." He said smirking.  
I smirked back.

The bell rang and class was over. I went to leave but then I remembered Snape wanted to see me. I told Draco to go on without me because I might be a while.

I walked over to his desk.  
"You rang sir?" I said  
"Don't do that ever again." He said  
"I'm not following." I said.  
"Don't talk back to me. Or you will have detention for the rest of the month." He said.  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Anything else?" I said.  
"Yes. Tell Mr. Malfoy, that I finally approve of his new girlfriend." He said.  
"What? He has a girlfriend? Who?" I asked wanting to know.  
"That will be all Miss. Patricks." He said.  
"Oh come on you can't leave me hanging like this!" I said pleading to know.  
"I said that will be all." He said in an angry tone.  
"Fine. But I need a note saying why I'm late." I said smiling.  
He nodded and handed me the note, and I walked out. I smiled as I saw Draco leaned against a wall.

"I told you not to wait for me!" I said  


"I know. But I figured you would get lost." He said simply.  
"Who's your new girlfriend?" I asked.  
"What? I don't have one." he said.  
"Well Snape seems to think you do." I said.  
"Why? What did he say?" he asked and stopped walking so he could hear my answer clearly.  
"He said ' Tell Mr. Malfoy, that I finally approve of his new girlfriend' and that's a direct quote." I said. Then Draco smirked then started laughing.  
"He was talking about you. Dumbass." He said walking away still laughing.  
"What?! Why does he think we are going out?" I called and ran after him.  
"Because you were sitting next to me. Only the girls that I like are allowed to sit beside me, my rule not his." He said smirking still walking.  
"Oh that's disgusting. Pansy has sat there? I don't think I can sit with you anymore Draco." I said acting as if I really was disgusted.  
"I wouldn't let Pansy sit there. Are you nuts?" he asked.  
"Draco..." I said looking around me.  
"Yeah?" he asked  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Oh. Shit. I took the wrong hall." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me as we ran to Defense against the Dark Arts.

We finally got there and walked in the class. The entire class was watching us. I'm guessing they noticed the fact that we were both out of breath, and the fact that he was holding my hand. _**I looked around. Oh god they really did think that.**_  
"Oh god no! We were not just doing what you think we were!" I said to the entire class, as they snickered.  
"I swear! We were talking to Snape! Here's the note to prove it!" I said handing it to the teacher.  
"Alright. This note does excuse you both. Sit down and stop disturbing the class!" the teacher yelled. We sat down and I turned to Draco.  
"It excused us both?" I whispered to him.  
"I guess he figured I would be waiting outside." He said shrugging.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Even though half the school now thought that I was Draco's new 'Flavor of the Week'.

Draco and I walked to The Great Hall for dinner. We were both laughing about something stupid that had happened earlier. I was still getting glares from all of the girls. _**But I didn't care any more. I was used to it.**_

We sat down and I grabbed some Fettuccine Alfredo. _**It just tastes so good. Yum! I thought as I hungrily dug into it. I was stuffing my face like a bulimic girl **_

_**right before she was about to purge. I put great thoughts into your head eh?**_  
"Frankie, its okay to chew you know." Draco said smirking at me.  
"It's so good Draco!" I said smiling when I wiped my mouth so I look a bit more presentable.  
"You know most girls when they are eating with guys, choose a salad." He said still smirking.  
"Well I'm not most girls now am I?" I said smiling.  
"No. You're not. That's what I love about you." He said smirking. I smiled back. I turned to Flint. _**Time to crack that shell he is in!**_  
"So Flint, what's up?" I asked.  
"Umm nothing. How are you?" he said looking at me like I was the first person to ever talk to him.  
"I'm okay. It's not the best thing to be thought of as Draco's new slut, when they haven't even seen me kiss him, not that I would. But other than that wonderful!" I said smiling. He laughed.  
"So do you like-" Flint was cut off. By Draco. Stupid ass.  
"Frankie come on. Let's go" he said.  
"I'm talking Draco. Flint was asking me something. Wait like 5 minutes okay?" I said trying to be as nice as possible. Even though it was so fake.  
"Whatever. I'll be in the common room." he said. I turned back to Flint. He had a look of shock and happiness on his face.  
"Thanks. But you could have gone. I was only going to ask you if you liked Hogwarts." He said still smiling. He had the worst teeth I had ever seen. But he was sweet, so I made an attempt at ignoring them.  
"Yeah I know. I like Hogwarts actually. It's great. So much more different than my old school." I said smiling. He leaned close to me to tell me something quietly. I leaned forward to hear it.  
"Thanks for talking to me. I know you're just being nice. But I like talking once and a while." He said.  
"Anytime. And no I wasn't trying to be nice. I like talking to you!" I said smiling. We both leaned back to how we normally sit.  
"Well I'm off to see Draco. I'll see you later!" I start getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. I walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" I said sitting down next to him.  
"Frankie, I hate you." He said.

_**Did he just say what I think he did?  
**__**No I just put that image into your head. He's really in his room. **__**  
Are you serious! Why would you do that?  
**__**You're an idiot. I was being sarcastic. **__**  
**_  


"What? Why?" I asked still shocked.  
"Because you're making me fall in love with you again. And I know I can't be with you. So you're leaving me here depressed all the time, because I always get what I want. This, I must say is a first." He said looking down.  
"I thought you said you just wanted to be friends." I said with an eyebrow raised.  
"What did you expect me to say? You told me that's all you wanted. There was nothing I could have said to make you change your mind." He said.  
"Peanut butter and fried pickles!" I yelled out.

**Seriously, what's wrong with you? ****  
I scream out random things when I'm nervous.  
****Tell him that then. Before he goes for Pansy instead! ****  
You're stupid.  
**  
"I'm sorry. I yell out random things when I'm..." I stopped. _**I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just run up to my room. I would have looked like an idiot, yes. But I wouldn't be sitting here awkwardly.**_  
"Frankie, do you..." he stopped when he saw everyone piling in to the common room. I guess dinner was over. The room got crowded quickly, and I got up.  
"I'm going to bed." I said.  
"But... Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow. And if you wake up early, take me with you." He said smirking.  
"Alright. See you tomorrow." I said when he pulled me into a hug. He hugged me in front of everyone in Slytherin. This was very... unDraco of him. I hugged him back nonetheless. And pulled away and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed for about 30 seconds when Lilly, Carrie and Rachel ran into the room.

"Frankie! He hugged you! Now you can't tell us that your still just friends!" Carrie screamed with joy.  
"Sorry girls. But it was a friendly hug. No shagging going on here." I said.  
"Are you serious? Because the entire school thinks you're dating!" Lilly said.  
"Eww. They do? Why? Where's the proof?" I asked quickly and angrily.  
"Yes. And to your other questions, I don't know." Rachel said.  
"Well girlies, I'm off to sleep now. Nighty night!" I said switching my light off making the room pitch black. They all sighed and got up and left. I slowly drifted off into a sweet slumber. 


	17. Chapter 17

_**It had been a couple weeks since Draco and I had talked about **__**us**__**. Not that I minded. I still wasn't ready to have a boyfriend. I had been keeping up with my studies, and Draco and I were getting pretty close. We spent most of our time together. I don't even think we did that when we were dating. But I liked it better this way. I think.**_

_**'Please stop!' I screamed again.  
'Shh! It will be fine.' He said.  
'Just get away!' I said  
'Ohh it's far too late for that.'**_

_**I woke up immediately. Once again, it was 5am. It was getting harder to go to sleep at night knowing I would see it all again. I hated it. So I stayed up as late as I could and got up as soon as I woke up from the nightmares. I was really getting sick of waking up this early. I hopped in the bathroom and did my thing. I came out 45 minutes later, as usual. I walked down stairs. But then I thought of something and ran back up the stairs. I walked to the right instead of the left. I opened the door, and saw all of the guys sleeping. I crept over to his bed.**_  
"Wake up." I whispered.  
"Frankie? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly  
"Just get dressed. I need to talk to you." I whispered.  
"Now?" he asked.  
"Please?" I begged.  
"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." He said

I waited in the common room biting my nails. I hadn't done this in a long time. But I couldn't help it. I just sat there with my knees up to my chin, rocking back and forth. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I got up immediately.  
"Frankie, what's going on?" he asked in a sleepy yet worried tone.  
"It won't go away. It just keeps replaying in my mind. It's getting harder." I said almost in tears. He looked extremely worried now.  
"How often have you dreamt about it, like how many nights a week would you say?" he asked.  
"Like 3 or 4." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead.  
"Tommy, make it go away." I said this time crying.  
"You'll be okay. I promise. I think I know of a way to make you stop dreaming about it. But it will be difficult." He said rubbing my back.  
"I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm always tired. I wish I could sleep. I wish I could just curl up in a blanket and sleep forever. But I can't. It's like haunting me." I said trying to stop crying.  
"Frankie, I'm sorry." He said sitting me down on the couch than sitting beside me. 

"I still feel like this is all my fault." He said.  
"How could you possibly think that? If anyone's, its mine." I said.  
"Don't you EVER say that again. You hear me? It's not your fault. It's his." He said stroking my back.  
"Tommy, I know this sounds completely Goth and everything... but sometimes I want to die. Like I honestly think I would be better off." I said looking up at him. I saw hurt and sadness.  
"Do you want to kill yourself Frankie?" he asked.  
"No. I just want it all to end. I would never kill myself. I couldn't ever do that." I said.  
"Good. Because you should know that it would honestly make me commit suicide if you did." He said. I expected a smirk, or smile. But his face was serious.  
"I love you Tommy." I said and he kissed me on the forehead again.  
"I love you too, Frankster. You know what? I think we should go to Paris. I think we should go away. We could listen to people say 'You are so... how you say...' and it would be great." He said smiling. _**We had always done that. We would plan trips that we knew we could never afford or go to, and tell each other the things we would do there. Paris was always a favorite of ours. We mostly just liked the berets.**_  
"I think I'm going to take today off. I'll just lie in bed all day and sleep. I've never had it twice in one day, so I'm sure I'll be fine. Do you think that would be okay?" I asked Tommy.  
"I think that sounds like a good idea." he said.  
"I guess I'll just grab a drink and then head up to bed." I said.  
"You want me to come with?" Tommy asked.  
"No I'll be fine. You try and go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up." I said getting up. He got up as well and hugged me once more.  
"Don't say sorry. I like coming to your rescue. You can call me any time, anywhere." He said smirking.  
"You're too kind!" I said smiling. He headed back upstairs and I went to the Great Hall. I didn't expect there to be anyone in the when I entered. But to my surprise there was. I asked a house elf for a Green Tea and sat down waiting, for her to return. Dumbledore walked over to the table and sat down across from me. He gave a warm smile. I smiled back.  
"Miss. Patricks why are you awake so early?" he asked. No one had really seen me wake up at 5 everyday, because I would usually just stay in the common room.  
"I couldn't sleep. So I thought a hot drink would help." I said.  
"Ahh, still having troubles? Is there a problem you would wish to talk about?" he asked. _**He knew. I could tell he did.**_  
"Not at the moment, thank you. But I was wondering if it would be alright to take off the day, sir." I said not looking at him. Just staring at the table.  
"Oh I'm sure it would be fine. But I will need a reason." He said.  


"I just need to catch up on some sleep. I know it's not really a good reason, but I'm only getting like 2 or 3 hours at most because I have that stupid dream and its killing me!" I said. _**Oh shit. I should not have said that.**_  
"Yes I understand. If you would like, Madam Pomfrey, has a potion that gives you a dreamless sleep. I'm sure she would be happy to get you some." He said smiling. _**Oh yeah. He defiantly knew.**_  
"Professor..." I started.  
"Yes Miss Patricks?" he answered.  
"You can tell what I'm thinking right now can't you?" I said.  
"Yes Miss Patricks." He said  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
"I will excuse you from your classes for a few days. Madam Pomfrey will get you some of the potion, and you will take the days off to rest." He said warmly. He actually looked as though he cared.  
"Thank you Sir." I said.  
"Would you like to grab something's before we head to the hospital wing?" he said  
"I have to stay in the hospital wing?" I asked a bit upset.  
"Yes I think it would be for the best." He said.  
"Alright. I'll just run up to my room and grab my blanket." I said and ran off to my room. _**I never did get that Green tea.**_

I grabbed my blanket and headed toward the boys dormitories when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and it was Draco.

"Jesus Draco! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said.  
"Why were you going over there?" he asked.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to get my brother. I need to talk to him. And I need to talk to you too. So I guess I'll talk to you first." I said. We sat down on the stairs and I still had my blanket in my hands.

"Draco I'm going to miss classes for a couple days. So I'll need you to grab my work for me." I said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried.  
"I'll be in the hospital wing. But don't worry. It's just to sleep for a little bit." I said.  
"If it's just to sleep then why don't you do it in your own room?" he asked. He was like freaking out over this.  
"Dumbledore thinks its best. This way no one can bother me." I said smiling trying to get him to calm down.  
"So you told Dumbledore the real reason you can't sleep, and won't tell me? Oh that's bloody great." He said shaking his head and looking away.  
"I didn't tell him anything, Draco. So don't be such a baby. Now if you'll excuse me 

I need to go see Tommy." I said getting up.  
"No. I'll go get him." He said walking away into the room. A few minutes later Tommy walked out.

"Malfoy told me you needed me?" he said looking worried.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I would be in the hospital wing for a couple days. Dumbledore giving me this stuff that makes me sleep without dreaming. I'm actually really looking forward to it." I said smiling.  
"Frankie did you tell him?" he asked.  
"No. But somehow he knew." I said quietly.  
"I love you Frankie. I'll come visit you tomorrow okay?" he said giving me another kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you too. And I'm sorry if I'm asleep when you come by!" I said walking down the stairs.

I walked out of the common room and saw Dumbledore waiting for me. He smiled and led me to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore told me to wait where I was. He walked over to Madam Pomfrey and told her something. I'm guessing he was telling her what to give me.

"Miss Patricks, you can go over to that bed over there." Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a bed. I got the one that was against the wall at the end of the room. I walked over and sat on the bed. I wrapped my blanket around me and lay down. It was so comfy. _**Why weren't our beds this soft? I slowly closed my eyes. **_

"Miss. Patricks? I'm going to need you to sit up so I can give you your medicine." She said. I opened my eyes and she was smiling. I sat up and she handed me the potion. I drank it down. It didn't taste that bad.

"That's a girl. You can go to sleep now. But I will have to wake you up in about 5 hours so you can take another dose." She said.  
"5 hours? Why would I still be asleep in 5 hours?" I asked.  
"This medicine makes you sleep for 5 hours. Dumbledore has told me to keep you asleep the entire day. He insisted that you needed it." She said smiling.  
"Thank you." I said laying back down. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I closed my eyes and was looking forward to my dreamless sleep.

_**You know what it's like when you wake up and have no idea where you are? Well that happened. I was in a room filled with empty beds. WTF was going on. Oh yeah. I'm in the hospital wing. It all becomes clear now.**_

"Ahh Miss. Patricks! You're awake! How wonderful. Is it alright to allow some 

visitors in?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Who's here?" I asked.  
"Two young men. Should I send them in one at a time?" she asked. I nodded again. She walked away and closed the curtains around my bed. Why did she do that? I kept staring at my hands. My nails had grown. I knew because I always bite them. But how could they have grown? I've been asleep like 5 hours.

"Frankie? You're finally awake!" Tommy said walking towards my bed and wrapping his arms around me.  
"Tommy calm down! I've only been asleep a few hours." I said.  
"Are you serious? You've been sleeping for 2 weeks!" he said.  
"I... I have? Why?" I asked shocked. He pulled away and sat on my bed.

"You had some sort of reaction to what ever Pomfrey gave you. No one could wake you up. They all had no idea what went wrong. They were all freaking out." He said.  
"Oh wow. That's something I wasn't expecting to hear." I said.  
"Yeah I know. But at least you got to spend it sleeping. Malfoy hasn't slept at all. He has just sat outside the entire time." He said.  
"What? Why? I was only asleep." I said.  
"Dumbledore honestly thought you weren't going to wake up. Madam Pomfrey said that you would fight it though." He said.  
"That's stupid. It's not like I was dying. I was just sleeping!" I said as though I thought they were all nuts. _**Which I kind of did.**_  
"Frankie, what would you do if you were in my position? I wouldn't wake up. I just laid there. Day after day, night after night. Not knowing if I would ever wake up because everyone around you was telling you that I wasn't going to." He said.  
"Oh. I guess I hadn't thought about it like that. I'm sorry." I said. He had tears in his eyes. I had never seen my brother cry before. I didn't like it.  
"It's okay Frankie." He said. The tears were just about to fall.  
"I'm fine, you square." I said. "Don't cry, don't cry. Although I know it's hard to comprehend, oh. Don't cry, don't cry" I started singing the lyrics to 'when it all comes down' by Bonnie McKee. He smirked.  
"Me, a square? I'm not the one who randomly breaks into song!" he said laughing.  
"Don't pretend like you don't love it when I do that." I said smirking.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I guess I better go and let that Malfoy kid see you. Although he doesn't deserve it." He sneered.  
"I've forgiven Draco. You should too." I said  
"Mmhh." He said as in 'like that's ever going to happen' then he kissed me on the forehead and left the semi room.

_**I was asleep for 2 weeks?  
**__**Yikes. **__**  
And you didn't wake me up, why?  
**__**I was asleep too Dumbass. **__**  
You're so mean to me. Always calling me names.  
**__**Mmhh. **__**  
**_  
"F-Frankie?" I heard someone call from out side of the curtains.  
"The one and only" _**I said back to the curtain. Draco burst through the curtains and like attacked me. Okay well he didn't exactly attack me. But he did run at me and then hug me with dear life.**_

_**You call that attacking?**__**  
**_

_**Shut up you... you...  
**__**nothing to say? **__**  
You monkey fart!  
**__**Nice. **_**  
**  
"Draco! I can't breathe! You're cutting off my oxygen!" I said dramatically. He pulled away and sat down beside me on the bed.  
"Thank you!" I said.  
"Frankie, I- I thought... I thought I..." he stuttered. He was nervous. _**Why in gods name was he nervous?**_  
"Draco, its okay. Just breathe." I said  
"Frankie they- they told me that you weren't..." he stuttered again. _**Aww he's so cute when he does that.**_  
"Draco I know. But I'm fine now. No worries." I said giving him a smile.  
"Frankie. I love you." He said in a serious tone. I just sat there with my mouth hung open, eyes wide, and silent.  
"What?" I asked hoping to god I had heard him wrong.  
"I love you. I honestly love you. When you were asleep I was afraid I would never get to tell you. I tried to tell you when we were in the common room the first night after classes. But I didn't get the chance." He said.  
"I... I..." I said in disbelief. _**Like I knew he liked me. But to him say he loves me again and after so long. I just didn't know what to say.**_

_**Tell him you love him too. **__**  
But I don't.  
**__**Yes you do. **__**  
No I don't.  
**__**Yes you do. Now stop lying and tell him the truth. **__**  
I can't.  
**__**Yes you can. Just say 'Draco I love you too.' That's it. **__**  
I can't do it.  
**__**He won't hurt you again. I promise. **__**  
Your promises means nothing.  
**__**I know. **_

"Draco...I" I started. You can do this. Just say it.  
"I- I lo-" _**damn it. He cut me off. Oh wait! He cut me off with his LIPS! He kissed me like this was the last time we would ever be kissing. **_I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back and it seemed to spark a flame in him. He kissed me again, deeper and more passionate. I started running my fingers through his hair. My stomach flipped and my heart was beating fast. _**Why hadn't we been doing this sooner? I could feel him smirking. He had done it. He got me. Damn **_

_**it! But I knew I couldn't pull away. I don't even think I wanted to. I didn't care if he was going to break my heart. I didn't care that we were making out on a hospital bed. I didn't care that someone could walk in at any moment. I just didn't care. I only cared about the kiss. Just this moment. Please make it last forever.**_

_**He started kissing me rough. It was almost too rough. He pushed me to the head of my bed, so I was against the wall. He didn't pull apart from me once. I began to feel fuzzy, hot and breathless. I wasn't used to this. I ran my fingers through his hair again. He started caressing my thigh. He ran his hand up and down it. He started to pull off my shirt. It was killing me to do what I did next. I pulled away.**_  
"Draco." I said. He started kissing my neck.  
"Draco, stop." I said firmly. He continued to kiss down my neck. He started to go lower.  
"Draco, STOP IT!" I yelled. _**He didn't. He kept going. This wasn't like him. He always listens to me. Why was he doing this? I wanted to run away. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't move. I felt something in my pocket. That was awfully lucky that it was still in there.**_  
"IMMOBULUS" I screamed while pointing my wand at him. He froze right on top of me. I pushed him on to the floor and ran out of there as quick as I could. I smacked right into someone and I fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Tommy. He could see the tears had been streaming down my face.

"Frankie what's wrong?" he said while helping me up.  
"He... he... and I... he's on the floor beside my bed." I said. He looked at me with a confused face.  
"Draco." I said. As soon as Tommy heard the name he ran in back into the hospital.  
"Finite Incantatem" I heard Tommy yell. I heard him yelling at Draco.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?" Tommy yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" Draco yelled back. _**What did he do? Is he insane?**_

_**Quick question. **__**  
Yes?  
**__**Why are there no teachers? **__**  
Beats me.  
**__**I swear. Whenever they are need they aren't there. **__**  
Useless. Well I guess I better go kill Draco.  
**__**I think your brother's doing a pretty good job **__**  
Yeah. But I need to talk to him before he dies.  
**__**Alright.**_****



Draco's POV

"What?" she asked shocked.  
"I love you. I honestly love you. When you were asleep I was afraid I would never get to tell you. I tried to tell you when we were in the common room the first night after classes. But I didn't get the chance." I said.  
"I... I..." she said in unbelievable shock. _**I shouldn't have told her that. She's going to tell me she wants to be friends.**_

"Draco...I" She started. _**I'm an idiot. I should have just kept my feelings a secret like I've been doing for the past month. I have to do something to make her realize I really do. I won't hurt her. I love her for god sake.**_  
"I- I lo-" I pressed my lips against hers. _**Wait did she start to say she loved me too? No she couldn't have. I kissed her like I was never going to see her again. I was afraid I wouldn't ever get to kiss her again. I needed to kiss her. She's kissing me back. Does she want this too? She's putting her hands through my hair. She does want it. Oh thank you god!  
**_  
Everything went black.

The first thing I hear is someone yelling out:  
"Finite Incantatem" I opened my eyes. It was Tommy.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?" Tommy yelled at me. What's going on?  
"What are you talking about?" I yelled back. I was so confused. _**Where's Frankie? Is she okay?**_  
"Don't play stupid with me you asshole!" Tommy yelled at me.  
"I didn't fucking do anything to her!" _**are we talking about Frankie right? He pointed his wand at me and began to say a spell when he was cut off.**_  
"Tommy wait!" Frankie screamed.  
"Why?" he yelled back  
"Because I want to know why. Why wouldn't you stop Draco?" she yelled at me.  
"Stop what? What the hell did I do?" I yelled back. _**I really wish I knew.**_  
"Are you kidding me?" she screamed at me. There were tears coming down her face. _**WTF did I do?**_  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about! Can someone please fill me in?" I yelled. This time I got up off of the floor and dusted myself off. _**Honestly, for a hospital, it was filthy.  
**_  
_**Way to keep your priorities straight. **__**  
Shut up.**_**  
**  
"Draco you don't remember?" she said. _**Not yelling. I like it when she's not **_

_**yelling.  
**_"Of course he does! He just won't admit to what he did!" Tommy yelled.  
"I really don't think he knows. Look at his eyes." She said to him.  
"I can't believe you Frankie! You're falling for his stupid charm again! He keeps hurting you and you keep falling for his apologies!" Tommy yelled at her.  
"Tommy, leave now." She said pointing to the curtain. He huffed off and left.

"Draco. I want the truth. Do you not remember? Or are you lying, because I need the truth." She said tearing up again.  
"Frankie what happened? The last thing that I remember is we were kissing. You started playing with my hair and I was just so incredibly happy. But then I blacked out." I said.  
"Draco... You- you almost raped me." She said. _**Those words dug into my heart. How could I have done this subconsciously?**_  
"Frankie I'm so sorry. If I had known what I was doing I would have stopped. I'm sorry. I love you." I said. She started crying and ran out of the room. _**Did she not believe me? Did I seriously almost rape her? What is wrong with me? I just sat on the bed with all of these thoughts running through my head. **_I heard footsteps coming up to the semi room. The curtains were pulled back and there stood Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
"Mr. Malfoy please come with us." McGonagall said. I nodded and stood up. I looked up at Dumbledore.  
"I- I didn't know... I don't know-" I started. He nodded.  
"Yes we know Mr. Malfoy. We will just have to convince everyone else of that." He said walking me into his office, with McGonagall following behind us. Dumbledore muttered something and the bird moved showing us the stairs to go up to his office.

We got in and I saw Frankie sitting on a chair with her knees pressed up against her chest. She was crying. _**I thought she understood that I didn't know I was doing it?**_

"Please sit Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said pointing to the chair next to Frankie.  
"Do you mind?" I asked Frankie. She shook her head and I sat down.

"Now we are here to discuss the current situation." He started.  
"Sir, I really didn't mean to hurt her. I can't believe I could have done this. I don't remember anything." I said.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I know. Now I thought I should tell you both why this happened." He started. _**How the hell did he know?**_  
"Miss. Patricks, there was a curse placed on you the night of the incident." He said looking at her.  
"What kind of curse?" she asked sounding scared. _**I just wanted to hold her.**_  


"It wasn't mean to be placed. But it did. Miss. Patricks, is it alright if Mr. Malfoy is present at this time?" he asked her. She shook her head. _**Why didn't she want me here? What was she hiding from me?**_  
"Mr. Malfoy, can you please wait outside?" he asked me.  
"But I..." I started.  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy!" I got up and left. _**I couldn't believe this.**_


End file.
